One Thousand Years
by Slyfox00
Summary: Sachiko drinks a mysterious potion, and awakens with a thirst for Yumi's blood. Sachiko x Yumi
1. A Gift

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters from _Maria-sama ga Miteru _(But I so wish I did)

**A/N:** This will be my first publish, so be nice.

Rated T for now, likely M later.

Sachiko discovers a way to be with Yumi, but everything comes at a price. SachikoxYumi

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Sachiko's P.O.V.**

_**One Thousand Years**_

Not being able to stand it anymore I come to a stop and allowed myself a slight groan of frustration. All night I have been searching for the perfect gift. For this occasion chocolate would just not due. A frown crawls over my face as I look over a container of fine earrings, so this could be what I give to Yumi; these gifts all felt too impersonal for such an important day.

"_Tomorrow is our late date before I graduate and I have to find the perfect gift." _With great resolve I walk out of the store and continue down the street. A shop display catches my eye and I noticed an array of jewelry. Diamonds and pearls all so lovely, yet still not good enough for my Yumi.

A slight chill and a rush a wind blows out of no where. My body is seemingly torn from the jewelry display; my gaze directed to a small shop across the street. I have not visited this shop, nor even realized it was there. I strode to the crosswalk all the while keeping my eyes on the shop. Two small windows sat complementary to a simple wooden door. The store front did not feature the sale signs, neon lights, display cases or catchy store titles like most of the other shops along the street.

The light on the crosswalk turns granting me safe passage. I take a determined first step across the street. _"This store has what I want to give to Yumi I am sure of it. Yumi…" _A vision of her face painted with a delightful smile enters my mind. Our relationship has changed since she took Touko as her petite soeur. We go on more dates now, and Yumi intertwines her arm around mine when we walk. The contact always fills me with a myriad of emotions. In the end I am left feeling guilty; putting Yumi through this façade. Allowing us to feel love for each other when we both know it has to end. That's the only reason I have not told her about these feeling, I would be betraying my family if I refused to marry Suguru, yet if Yumi asked me to, without question I would forsake my family name.

I stopped at the small shop and gave the front a good looking over, _"was this shop even open? The lights inside look so dim…" _My hand reaches for the door knob and gives it a turn. The scent of incense radiates out and I am drawn in. Before I can tell my legs to stop they have carried me threw the dim shop past shelves of bizarre items to the front counter. Sitting is a short figure wearing a cloak and hood, I can't see the persons eye nor do I wish to.

"Sachiko Ogasawara I have been expecting you" says an elderly female voice.

I am startled, but do my best to keep my composure. My hands tremble slightly as the air in the room pricks at the back of my neck.

"Don't fret child, I know what you're looking for and may have something that will do." she says.

"How did you-" I start but am cut off.

"She loves you just as much, if not more… You ought to be a good Onee-Sama and tell her before it's to late"

My eyes widen and I am frozen in place. "How…?" is the only thing that escapes my lips.

"I do have one item that can bring you two… _closer._" Fear leaves me as the thought of Yumi settles in.

"I am looking for the perfect gift…" I am unsure how to continue. "F-for… someone important to me." A small blush washes over my cheeks as it seems all my normal restraint is gone. I watch as she reaches for a box behind the counter; she sets it out and removed a small bottle.

"This bottle contains a powerful potion that will change the one who ingests it" she says. I stare not understanding what she means. "Drink this… and you will have your Yumi." she reiterates. Before I can take the bottle she starts again. "This item comes at no small cost" she says.

"Money is not an issue when it comes to Yumi." I say. She shakes her head and lets out a laugh.

"Not that kind of cost child, but I due intend to be compensated for this item." With that she hands me the bottle and instructs me to drink it before I go to sleep.

"And you're sure Yumi will like this gift?" I ask.

"It will make her more happy than you can imagine."

With that I paid what I would for a diamond necklace and left the shop. The whole ordeal left me drained. I called a driver to come pick me up then found a bench to sit on. _"So drinking this will make Yumi happy?" _I ask myself. Everything happen so fast I still have questions to ask that women. She seemed to know so much about me, but how? Before I can decide to go back to the shop and get my answers; the driver arrives and opens the door to the back seat. I'll just have to trust this bottle will bring her happiness.

I use the ride back to the Ogasawara mansion to think about Yumi and our date. My heart flutters just at the thought of Yumi; seeing her happy would mean the world to me. What ever happens Yumi will be with me in the morning, I will be sure to make it a memorable day for the both of us. I look blankly out the window trying to remember all the things the women from the shop had said; the memories escape me and I can hardly recall it as though it were a dream. The bottle is real, I have it here right with me. _"Drink the contents before I go to sleep" _is what she said. Anything for Yumi I tell myself and go back to looking out the window.

I lay in my bed, which I always felt too big to be hospitable. "_I would be more comfortable if Yumi was beside me." _springs forth from my unconscious. I berate myself for being selfish again. After a few minutes of reminding my head why it's not okay to have unladylike thoughts for ones petite soeur I roll over to face my nightstand. There within my reach is the bottle that will bring happiness to Yumi; I don't know how the bottle will do this, yet I trust that it will. I unscrew the cap and bring the bottle to my nose; the contents reeks of strawberries which reminds me of Yumi. I sit up and hold the bottle in front of me studying it carefully. _"Yumi's happiness it beyond importance to me, I would do anything for her." _Without hesitation I hold the bottle to my lips on drain the tasteless contents. The bottle falls from my hand as I fall backwards, my head comes to a rest on my pillow and my eyes begin to close, only one word escapes "Yumi." I fall asleep instantly.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N:** Please leave me a review or PM me to let me know how I did and if I should continue.


	2. Morning

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters from _Maria-sama ga Miteru _(But I so wish I did)

**A/N:** Thanks to all who read and to romancejunky, TsunadeXShizune, Chinensis' Fan, Greenerin (and no this is not a XHolic crossover) , Ice Silver Crystal, chkim218, KENSHINS MATE, and GGirlLover for reviewing.

Rated T for now, likely M later.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Sachiko's POV**

_**One Thousand Years**_

Chapter 2: "Morning"

A shock pulls me from my dreams, A blaring alarm that I will not soon forgive; I roll around trying to get my bearings. The sheets cling when I turn to angle myself. My eyes still closed, I am facing my nightstand where the small device of horrors resides. _"My alarm, it must be destroyed." _The beeping seems to be growing louder. My head does not agree it could possibly be time to wake up. I reach out and feel around for the small box. Opening my eyes right now would be too painful; the brightness that shines through already torments me.

Anger sets in as I realize the stupid thing must be out of my reach, I wiggle my way to the edge of the bed. My hand guesses for a location until in bumps into the noise maker. I run my fingers along the top hoping it will stop giving me headache. To no avail it continues it ruin my morning. _"This thing will regret being so complicated." _I take it in my grasp and fling it to at the wall opposite my bed, To my absolute joy my room is now silent and I have only one problem left before I can go back to sleep.

The sun is shinning right through the sliding glass window that leads to the balcony, _"I have to get up, just for a second, close the curtains, then I can return and be left in peace." _I pull back the sheets and sit up. _Its so bright already but if I don't open my eyes it won't get any better. Alright, this will only take a second." _To my chagrin it is indeed more bright than it ever needs to be. I drape my legs over the bed and hop off. After a few clumsy steps I reach for the curtain and pull it; silencing the sun from room bringing me great peace. The sun is blocked, and my light turned off, yet my room is to bright for my liking. It will have to do for now. I turn and start to walk back to my bed. "_I am ready for a full night sleep before my date with Yumi."_

Confusion hits and I stop in my tracks to contemplate things. _"I just woke up, and the sun it out, its not time to go to sleep, its time to get up." _Unable to comprehend I sit back down on my bed. It's time to grasp what is going on. I must have gone to sleep at some point last night, because its most certainly morning, I can't imagine how late I stayed up to feel this tried at _this_ hour. Then memories begin to trickle back to me. _"Downtown, that shop, that bottle, Yumi…" _Things were starting to make sense again. I bought the bottle from the shop and went home, after I drank it, I passed out, and judging by how sleepy I am right now It must have been extremely alcoholic, or maybe even drugged, what a fool I am. I spent the night shopping for Yumi and ended up with a hangover.

Then a realization hit me, _"Yumi! My alarm, what time is it!?" _Being late to see Yumi is unacceptable; no matter what happens I can't disappoint her. I fly out of bed to my wardrobe, and start searching for clothes. _"Wait… what was I going to wear? I don't remember! This is horrible." _I shut the door to my wardrobe and turn to my adjoining bathroom.

"_I'll just have a quick shower first, then pick something out." _I start to make my way across the room failing to notice a small bottle out of place on my bedroom floor. Before I learn of my mistake, I hear glass breaking and a warm sting envelopes the heel of my foot. Thrown off balance I fall backward. The last thing I feel before the blackness is a blow to my head.

What follows is a blur of colors, I felt as though I am swirling in a world blackness. For the longest time I remain here. Then colors start to take shape. Clarity is back and I find myself under a tree, upon a hill. The stars and moon cast a warmth upon my shoulders, and a breeze casts my hair off to one side. It didn't occur to me that I should be freezing; considering I was standing in my silk nemaki. I was at peace in this moment, there is a warmth behind me, very close behind me, then…the smell of strawberries. Suddenly more warmth, two delicate arms wrap around my waist ,and a familiar frame presses against me.

"Onee-Sama" says the most lovely voice in the world. Then again "Onee-Sama!" This time stressed. "Onee-Sama, Onee-Sama" cries _her _voice. Dimness overtakes my moonlit night and I am dragged back to realty. Yumi's face is inches from mine. As blur turns to clear, I can make out eyes on the verge of tears.

"Yumi…" a hushed whisper is all I manage. She is kneeling in front of me, and I quiver at our contact; the feel of Yumi holding me is almost to much to bare.

"Onee-Sama! Let me go get help." she starts to lean me back down, but I refuse to allow this.

"Don't leave me." I say quickly to keep her in place.

"But-" she attempts to retort.

"I just slipped and fell Yumi, I'm alright really." But quickly realize the latter is most certainly not true.

"Onee-Sama I need to get a doctor." Yumi cries with a hitched voice, and eyes still welling with tears. She cares so much for me, yet right now if she dares to let go I don't think I should be response for how angry I will get. _"This, this right now is almost perfect, if Yumi was smiling… I think I could be content forever, no. Its almost perfect, she should be in my arms."_

"I don't need a doctor, Yumi I'm fine just allow me a moment to compose myself." Comes forth as if a command that dare not be challenged. "_She smells so sweet, if I lick my lips right now they will taste of strawberries and peach." _I can see Yumi shaking her head, almost pleading with me to let her get help. That's when I notice my heart is struggling, beating fast and I am terrified, no. _"That's not my heart, its Yumi's…"._

"Please… be okay Onee-Sama, I-I…" Her words hit hard. Her lips trembles and I feel its time to show her I am okay.

"Yumi could you please help me up?" I give my best smile and hope she will stop tearing. She moves her hands from around and places them in my own. I hold on tightly as she pulls away then stands us bringing me with her. Placing my gaze on the ground I expect a pain to rush to my head but it never comes, nor is there any when I shift weight to the foot that broke the bottle, _"The bottle, stupid thing ruined everything."_

I take a seat on the edge of my bed and attempt to evaluate my condition. It feels like I have awaken in the middle of the night, I am drowsy but its nothing I can't handle. Though seemingly unharmed right now, my life is miserable. I bring my eyes level when my heart stops, there stands Yumi, hands together, eyes closed, head bowed, her lips moving ever so slightly. I am only taken from my trace when he looks up.

"Onee-Sama!"

"Yes Yumi?"

"You're okay!"

"I told you I was." my heart warms when she lets out a smile and takes a step toward me.

"I knocked, but when you didn't answer, I opened to see if maybe you oversleep. When I saw you on the f-floor…" She displayed a face so sad I would rather wish to never see it again.

"My apologies Yumi, please don't be sad, I was rushing to get ready for our date when.. our date! Yumi I'm sorry let me just get ready and we can leave soon" I spring from the bed and head for the bathroom. Yumi steps in my path, arms outstretched.

"Onee-Sama you're in no condition to go out, please lay down and allow me to make sure your okay." If it had come from another's lip's I would have batted them away for taking a date with Yumi from me. I turned and sat back down on the bed. _"This day could not get any worse."_

"I am sorry Yumi, I am okay really, we can still go on the date." I plead. Yumi is having nothing of it.

"Onee-Sama your health is more important to me than the date. Stay here while I phone a doctor." she said as a matter of fact statement.

"You will do no such thing, you're not going anywhere, in fact you're going to come over and sit with me for as long as you intend to keep me confined in this bed." I demand, while holding back tears. Yumi is not leaving, I won't allow it. _"Yumi stays with me."_ Her face changes as she realizes maybe I need her right now.

"Sorry Onee-Sama I was just worried for you" she almost whispers. _"Great I made her sad again, I am the worst Onee-Sama ever."_ She takes a seat next to me. I turn to face her; to say something, anything, I won't have my Yumi sad.

"Thank you Yumi, for staying with me." Before I can grasp my thoughts, she looks at me, her face tenses in surprise.

"Onee-Sama what happen to your eyes?"

"My eyes?" I respond.

"Yes Onee-Sama there red." Her surprised voice tells me. _"What is she talking about?"_

"Yumi there is a hand mirror in the bathroom, could you please get it for me or _allow_ me to leave my bed?" I ask. Yumi stands and turns to me.

"Ehhh!" she gasps. Her face is an adorable crimson. "I'll get it." she motions for me to stay seated to add emphases to her words. I watch as she walks to the bathroom, and my face turns red when I realizes what I am staring at; she disappears behind the door frame. My mind starts to decipher all the events of the morning. Before I make any headway in understanding, Yumi returns. Yumi is holding a small hand mirror which she brings a distance from my face after taking her seat next to me. "See, red." she says playfully. I am distracted by the emptiness of the mirror.

"No Yumi, I don't see anything." I say with a cold tone while still searching the mirror.

"Onee-Sama, they're red, I am being serious. Are you wearing contacts? I didn't even know you needed glasses." she starts to trail off. She didn't seem to understand what I meant when I said I didn't see _anything._

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: **Sorry if it has mistakes or seems rushed. I edited quickly after the amazing response to chapter 1. Thanks so much for the reviews and messages. Your support really helps me write.


	3. A MidMorning Reprieve

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters from _Maria-sama ga Miteru _(But I so wish I did)

**A/N:** I'll keep editing the finished parts until I come to the point of just rough plot line, then things might slow down a bit. Thanks to all who read and to: chkim218, meatiecow, Chinensis' Fan, romancejunky, geniogene and CheeseXlover09 for reviewing.

Oh and chkim218 my inspiration was not Twilight :)

Rated T for now, likely M later.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Sachiko's POV**

_**One Thousand Years**_

Chapter 3: "Mid-Morning Reprieve"

"_Please don't look at me like that Yumi." _Yumi's face stretches in confusion. I place the mirror to my side while gazing into her eyes. She looks worried for me. _"What did I do to deserve such a caring petite soeur?" _

"It's nothing Yumi, don't worry about it." I'm really scared right now. I hope she _will_ worry about, I hope she will be here for me. My heart is beating fast, and Yumi looks unsettled. Luckily she breaks my nervousness.

"Onee-Sama can I check your head?" She half extends her arm. "I want to make sure there is no bump." Yumi says with a smile but in a hushed tone. I turn slightly and bow to grant her access. Eyes closed I start to contemplate the mirror, the mystery of my reflection; well my lack of reflection, but I am interrupted. Yumi's soft fingers have reached my hair. Her hand slides delicately to one side then continues; A slight brush against my ear is enough to send a spark racing around my nerves.

I gently reach out and rest my hand on Yumi's back, she gives a cute squeal in surprise. I straiten up and pull her to my side. The quick motion has left me with one arm around her back, holding her at waist; her near arm has ended up over my shoulder and around my neck. I lean into her small figure bringing my jaw to rest on her cheek. I can feel the blood pooling in her cheek as she becomes ridged and does her best imitation of a statue.

"Besides being a bit tired, I feel well Yumi." This is mostly true. Holding Yumi is quite wonderful, and I am content. But there are a few things I need to address, although this is more important; sleep can wait, hunger can wait, seeing that women who sold me the bottle can wait. _"Perhaps hunger is not the right word, I am more thirsty than hungry." _I take a deep breath, Yumi smells sweet.

"Onee-Sama…?" Her voice is soft and angelic. I feel her heat beat pick up as she rests into my shoulder.

"Yes Yumi?" So many thoughts swirl in my head.

"If you're tired _we_ can take a nap…" Her cheek warms to a greater extent. Yumi tries correct herself in a frenzy "I-mean-if-you-want-to-take-a-nap-that's-okay-I-don't-mind-I-didn't-mean… er um… unless you want to… ehhhhh." She ends in a long drawn out sigh. Her little heart beats in a sporadic panic I am not fond of. Her eyes close and she waits for a response.

"Responsibly falls on me for what happen to our date plans, if there is anything I can do make up for it… do you wish to take a nap Yumi?" _"She is so soft…"_

"Y-yes Onee-sama, lets take a nap." She releases the breath I didn't know she was holding.

"Let me get you a spare nemaki, you can't sleep in those." Yumi is wearing a white button down sweeter and light blue jeans. _"They fit tight to her…" _I snap out of my thoughts and stand up. Losing Yumi's warmth is disheartening but I must continue; I move over to my wardrobe, careful to avoid the remnants of the broken bottle. Pulling out a soft garment that should fit Yumi, my face grins. I turn to find she has stood up. I meet her between my wardrobe and the bathroom. She takes the nightwear as a wave of her scent hits me.

"Thank you Onee-sama, I'll be quick" She turns to the bathroom. _"Strawberries… Yumi's sweetness is like strawberries." _The sound of the bathroom door closing pulls me from my thoughts. I move to my bedroom door which has been left ajar, and allow myself to think for a moment. _"She was so worried about me, how long was I unconscious?" _I really do need some rest, we can figure things out later. Enjoying our time together should be a top priority. I shut the door and move back to my bed. _"Yumi's going to sleep in my bed, beside me" _My heart beats fast, and nervousness grips me.

"How do I look Onee-Sama?" Yumi is standing in the bathroom doorway in an adorable pink silk nightgown.

"You look lovely Yumi, shall we?" I ask and gesture to the bed. Yumi is beyond gorgeous. She nods and makes her way to the side of the bed. I walk around and join her on the opposite. Yumi pulls the ribbons out of her hair and sets them on the nightstand. I watch as hair falls to there respective sides, not quite reaching her shoulders. My eyes are on the verge of closing themselves. The bed depresses as I take my seat and swing my legs to join me. Yumi is beside me when I lay back and rest my head. Her hand reaches mine when my eyes shut. The last feeling to reach me before I fall asleep is that of Yumi snuggling up beside me.

This is not the first time I have fallen asleep next to Yumi. This is however the first time I have fallen asleep so quickly. And this most certainly is the first time I have awaken underneath her. Yumi has shifted to her side, one leg sprawled over mine. and her arm is draped across my stomach. Most shocking of all, Yumi has reallocated my chest as a pillow; I don't mind in the least. _"If only I could wake up like this every day." _

It occurs to me I am being selfish again. _"Why is this so complicated?" _I am in love with Yumi, Yumi is in love with me. I would be a naive Onee-Sama if I didn't realize Yumi had love in her eyes. Simply telling her would be serve to make us both happy. _"But will that hurt her, how long can we even be together?" _Damn my family name, today I will tell Yumi how I feel. We will work something out. _"If Yumi reciprocates my feeling that is." _My heart sinks a little at the thought. Perhaps the warmth of Yumi sleeping on me gives me the courage for the crime I must now commit.

"Yumi, it's time to wake up." I say with a soft voice while gently touching her shoulder. She stirs slightly, but I can feel her heart beat indicating she is still asleep. At no point does this disturb me, it seems so natural. Only then do I discover that I feel her heartbeat much more strongly than I should. _"I shouldn't feel her heart beat at all." _The sense I am using to feel her is beyond me. Simple sight, nor smell, nor touch could give the feeling of blood pulsing through her veins. My list of mysteries expand while I continue to nudge Yumi's shoulder. "Yumi… Yumi… time to get up." Finally my words are rewarded when her eyes flutter.

Her head nuzzles against a very sensitive part of my chest; and the leg strewn across mine outstretches as Yumi joins me in the waking world. Her head tilts back as she follows the base of my neck to my eyes. Yumi spends a while staring into my eyes before I again remember to breath and speak. "Did you rest well Yumi?" I ask her. A few moments later her eyes widen.

"Onee-Sama?" Her voice is still sleepy.

"It seems we were both very tired" _"I shouldn't have waken her." _I would move, but I don't have the heart to disturb the girl. Yumi's face and heart rate turn from surprise to panic. Her face swells with a crimson glow and she scrambles to get off me.

"I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry" She moves back too quickly topples over the side of the bed. I learn over the side to look at her only to find her she is laying on her back, hands covering her face.

"Yumi are you hurt?" If she is, I won't forgive myself.

"Hnmmm, no Onee-Sama, just embarrassed… I'm sorry." Her face tells everything but I don't think I can help not teasing her.

"Whatever for Yumi?" _"Yumi is cute when she's mortified." _

"I woke up on top of you." She says with her hands still over her face; they muffle her words.

"What was that Yumi? I can't hear you." I am so at ease with Yumi. I want to stay with her. This is whom I truly am, everything is at peace when I'm with her.

"I said I was laying on you Onee-Sama." Yumi says it like it's a bad thing. Teasing her is very enjoyable; the blood pooling in her cheeks alone is worth it.

"Why would you be embarrassed Yumi? Come here." I pat the open part of the bed next to me. Yumi looks confused and doesn't move. "How long do you plan on laying on the ground Yumi?" I ask playfully.

"Oh… right." Yumi rolls on to her stomach and extends her arms so she can lift herself up. That's when my Onee-Sama protective thoughts kicked in.

"Yumi be careful I broke a small bottle and there is glas-"

"Ouch!" Yumi winced in pain.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N:** Thanks so much for the reviews. Your support really helps me write. And feel free to ask questions, I might answer them :P


	4. Bloodlust

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters from _Maria-sama ga Miteru _(But I so wish I did or at least just Yumi)

**A/N:** Thank you readers and a huge thanks to TsunadeXShizune, meatiecow, Ice Silver Crystal, Chinensis' Fan, geniogene, and firecaster-hikaru for reviewing.

Rated T for now, M very soon I think. XD

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Sachiko's POV**

**_One Thousand Years_**

Chapter 4: Bloodlust

My heart pounds as a primal urge overtakes me. An incredible aroma permeates the air, and I spring forth to meet it. In an instant I have pinned Yumi firmly to the ground. She is stunned, her head is turned and against the floor, her eyelids look heavy. I have used my knees to pin Yumi's legs together. Her arms have collapsed to her sides she does not move against my hold. I bring my cheek to hers and grab a firm hold of the hand emitting the aroma. Gently I grasp her wrist and bring it to our sight. Yumi doesn't struggle, contrary indeed I can feel a joy pervade her senses. Pressed against her, and feeling the warmth in her cheers, I turn her hand over to reveal the object of my intoxication.

Time seems to stop as I gaze at the ruby adorning Yumi's finger. A small majestic drop that infatuates my senses. _"I want to see it more, I want to smell it more, I need to taste it." _Yumi has recovered from her shock and I can feel her breathing pick up. The heat on her cheeks increases, and I can sense with increased accuracy that she is enjoying this. _"Sweet Yumi, I should spend more time with you pinned to the floor."_

A malevolent grin creeps across my face and my lips part of there own will. The blood on Yumi's finger triggers something I can't control. My tongue snakes it's way past two very sharp teeth I didn't know I have. Yumi's eyes widen and I feel her body tremble. I use my grip on Yumi's hand to bring it closer. She still does not struggle against me. A small part of me deep down wishes that she would. I gently place my tongue on Yumi's finger tip and guide it into my mouth. I draw upon her finger and am rewarded with a delectable sweetness, the taste sends my thoughts into a frenzy. My breath is ragged and my heart beats at an even greater pace, my body tenses with delight.

Yumi gasps as I trace her finger with my tongue. It would be a shame to waste any of her sweet nectar. As the taste begins to subsides I panic. Any rational thoughts I had before are now gone. My actions become instinct. _"I must have more of that sweetness, I must have more of Yumi." _In a blur I send my hands to wrap around Yumi's waist. My lips close as I let her finger slide from my mouth. Her arms and legs go limp as I pick her up and shirt our position.

I am now sitting back on my heels, Yumi is safely draped in my arms upon my lap. I bring one hand to support her head, I slide the other across her stomach and around her back as I tilt her frame back to me. All the while Yumi remains submissive which serves to strengthen the part of my mind pleading for her to struggle. _"Yumi!"_

Yumi is stoic in my arms and allows me to tilt her head back exposing a beautiful and slender neck. _"What am I doing!" _A voice In my head is screaming at sight excites me beyond thought and my mouth opens wide, teeth aching in anticipation I inch closer to my prize. My inexcusable actions catch up to my head and I fight to stop my body from moving. To no avail at stopping them my teeth have reached her soft skin. The two sharp tips tease the delicate nook where her neck meets shoulder. I hear a soft whimper come from Yumi as a tear from her face reaches my hand.

Her first indication of fear serves to halt my turbulent mind. Using the sudden burst of control to my advantage; I pull my teeth back and snap my mouth shut. Yumi shakes in my arms as I battle my senses. I release her from my grasp and try put some distance between us. Yumi is laying on her back motionless, I am only a small distance from her. My thoughts swell with ferocity as violent actions against Yumi begin to seem more and more acceptable. _"Absolutely not, I will I ever hurt her." _I fall backwards off my heels only to catch myself with my arms. I extend my legs and push off with all the determination I have left. I drive backwards and away from Yumi until my head knocks against the wall. I bring me knees to my chest and bury my face.

I try and rationalize my joy of Yumi's blood. I sit, hands over my head holding myself in the tightest ball I can. Not for my sake am I worried, but for Yumi's. _"What I almost did, What I still want to do. I can't let it happen." _My eyes are not open, yet I can still feel Yumi sit up. She is looking at me, I know she is. _"What does she think of me? She must be horrified." _I can feel her stand up, and hear her steps as she walks toward me. She needs to stay back. _"Yumi don't come closer." _She is right in front of me, I dare not open my eyes. I can feel her kneel next to me. _"Its not safe Yumi…" _

"Onee-Sama…?" She asks softly. She trusts me, she shouldn't. My heart still races, and urges I am struggling to contain are threatening to surface. _"This is an imminent concern, Yumi needs to get as far away as she can." _Yumi reaches out and touches my knee. I pull my head up to see her. As an overwhelming desire to pounce her enters my mind. I turn over and away from her, curling up even tighter. She moves closer and pulls me into her embrace.

I turn my head to meet her eyes, they show no fear. Yumi holds me even tighter and leans into me. If she only knew what I was thinking.

"Yumi…" In low half tearful cry. "Its not safe." I say. She puts her hand on my head and guides me to her chest. My head comes to a soft rest on its side, the steady beat of Yumi's heart helping to calm me. Yumi's warmth releases the fear, sadness, and anger that I have held confined. As tears start to stream I berate myself. The smell of blood has dissipated. A soft hand on my back coaxes my soft cries. _"Yumi is okay, I didn't hurt her." _My relief swells to a great extent. I clutch Yumi's gown and sob. This outburst would bring me shame if I was in another's arms. I am safe with Yumi, and feel no shame for being at my weakest in front of her. Through the tears and sobs, "Yu-mi…" Is all I manage to voice. Yumi understands my plea and responds.

"Shhhh." Her voice is steady. She holds me tighter and doesn't let go until my sobs subside. When I have cried all I can, Yumi takes my hand. She helps me up and leads me back to the bed.

After a comfortable silence by Yumi's side she turns to face me. Her eyes are gazing deep into mine and she is most serious.

"Thank you Yumi." I don't know where to start. She smiles and glows with her usually kindheartedness. Again we sit in silence, just looking into each other eyes. "Do you hate me?" I ask her.

"Of course not Onee-Sama, I could never hate you." Yumi tells me sincerely. I want to tell her what's wrong with me, but truly I do not know myself. "Please tell me what happen Onee-Sama, you're… not yourself today."

"I don't know what came over me Yumi, please forgive me." Again I feel sorry for maybe hurting her. But Yumi knows me all to well.

"Please don't apologize, I was just curious why…" Yumi trailed off in thought. She went on to do her usually tomato impersonation. Her antics always lighten my mood and I welcome it now more than ever.

"I'm not sure why Yumi, today I have truly not been myself, ever since…" Now I trailed off. _"I am an idiot! How did I not see it. Everything has gone horribly wrong since I bought the stupid bottle from that twisted lady. Was it drugged? Is this some sort of sick game to mess with people?" _I decide that enough it enough whatever was in that bottle was not what she had promised. I need to go back and get some answers, and this cannot wait. Yumi continued to stare while I was lost in thought. "Yumi you still trust me right?"

"That's not even a question Onee-Sama stop being angry at yourself!" Yumi grabbed hold of my arm and pulled us together. I smiled and leaning into Yumi's warmth.

"Good because I think I know who ruined today, and I want to pay them a visit." I tell her. She looks at me with confusion.

"What do you mean Onee-Sama?" she asks. _"Everything will be explained, for the both of us, when we get there… well it better." _

"You'll see, just get go to the bathroom and put your clothes back on. Were going out." Yumi understands that I am feeling better now, she nods and sets off.

After getting dressed and summoning a driver, I find myself riding in the backseat with Yumi. We are on our way into town where hopefully we will get the answers we seek. Yumi and I have spent a lot of time together and are both uncomfortable being this apart. Right now I find rigor of ladylike behavior to much to bare. I move closer to Yumi, and she squeaks when I brush up beside her. I put an arm around her shoulder pull her into my arms. She is most at ease in my embrace and we rest in silence the duration of the trip.

When we reach the familiar sidewalks an anger begins to boil within me. With a hand I gesture for the driver to wait. I help Yumi out of the car and guide her to the shop I visited prior. I open the door and enter with Yumi in tow. She tugs on the coat I have hastily put to gain my attention. I stop and turn to face her mid shop, the lights are as dim as ever and there is no trace of the women from before.

"Onee-Sama I don't like this place, lets leave" Yumi almost begs. I understand, this place is not a very hospital place, but I need answers. I take Yumi's hand and we walk to the counter. "_Where is that old bat?" _I need to have a little chat with her about what ever she put in the bottle. I hear the voice before I see a curtain move and the women step forward.

"Awww welcome back, and I see you brought the little one." The hooded women speaks as she takes her place behind the counter.

"You!" I shout, "I want answers, and I want them now." The old lady lets out a laugh and answers.

"She has a temper doesn't she?" She directs toward Yumi. Yumi steps slightly behind me and squeezes my hand.

"Well!?" I ask again.

"Very well, if you can remain calm… I'll explain everything." With that the women stands and gestures for us to come closer.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N:** Thanks so much for the reviews. Your support really helps me write. And feel free to ask questions, I might answer them :P


	5. Proclamation

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters from _Maria-sama ga Miteru _(But I so wish I did)

**A/N:** Thank you readers. And to my reviewers: Chinensis' Fan, meatiecow, TsunadeXShizune, kurakami (x2), romancejunky, chkim218, and Krugerfan18... You guys rock!

And to answer you romancejunky. I have no knowledge of Twilight and would be unaware of any similarity in the plot elements.

For now still rated T.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Sachiko's POV**

**_One Thousand Years_**

Chapter 5: Proclamation

Yumi clings to me as I tentatively take a step to the women. She is obviously frightened by this shop, I'm glad she finds safety buried into my side. I do my best to steady my voice, then get started with what needs to be asked.

"What was in the bottle, what did you do to me?" I say with the most firmness I can muster, I need to be strong for Yumi. _"We can't both be scared in here." _Its hard for me to think clearly. This room is suffocating.

"I gave you the gift you wanted." She tells me. Insulting me, and maligning Yumi's good name, how dare she.

"In what capacity! Today has been nothing but turmoil!" I shout. This women is outraging me but I am finding increasingly hard to remember what I am here for.

"The lack of results is not that of the potions. Your _resistance_ is what hinders the happiness you two could share." She says eying Yumi.

"You keep telling me Yumi will be happy with this gift, I have yet to see it and I want an explanation." I say, this time much more calmly.

"Your mind is really occupied on the little on isn't it? You must have a few _other_ questions to ask me?"

"What could be more important? you ruined today." I want to scream but a raised voice will do.

"I wouldn't be so sure, you two did have a most enjoyable nap, if sleeping the day away can be counted as a nap." Yumi took a sharp inhale and widened her eyes.

"Onee-Sama how did she…?" Yumi says while turning red. My head is in such a blur, logical thought seems to have checked out at the door. I should question how the women knows such things, but am unable.

"Just tell me whatever it was that was in the bottle, I most certainly had an adverse reaction to it." I say while turning away slightly. "_Reaction is not the right word to be used when describing a liking for Yumi's…"_

"Well this has been fun, but we ought to get down to business." With that the women snapped her fingers. An invisible weight is lifted from my shoulders. Yumi and I let out long exhales. My mind seems to right itself as my priorities once again take there rightful place. I take a step over to Yumi and wrap a protective arm around her, this place is no good.

"Answers, now. What have you done to me?" I must find out what she has done, then get Yumi out of here.

"I was not lying when I told you I have granted your wish." The old women lowers her gaze to Yumi. "Tell me little one, what do you notice different about your _O-nee-Sa-ma." _She says in a light tone. The shadows cast by the women's hood hide her movement but I can clearly see her lips enunciate each syllable. The tension in the room begins to wither. Yumi understands me when I tighten my hold on her to elicit a response. Yumi puts her finger to her chin and drifts off.

"Er… um…Onee-Sama's eyes have changed color!" Yumi exclaims while turning crimson, obviously thinking about something else. The women behind the counter lets out a laugh.

"Yes she is most _hungry _isn't she? You really ought to help here with that." She says mockingly. My heart skips a beat at her words.

"Hungry?" Yumi asks seemingly annoyed. I do my best to just focus on breathing. Holding Yumi in my arms, my thoughts betray me. I am unable to lie to myself. _"I am very hungry, and Yumi tasted delicious." _My face heats at the thought, the shop keep must have noticed because she quickly breaks the silence.

"The sooner you listen, the easier this will be." The women dares talk down to me. "Tell the little one you're feeling." My eyes widen at her request. I didn't respond, How could I. _"I can't tell Yumi…" _Yumi tugs on coat to pull me out of my thoughts.

"If it will help, you can tell me… you can tell me anything Onee-Sama." Yumi says sincerely. _"Why is it my heart melts when she talks, its almost as if I could tell her. But not this time. This time my thoughts are far to violent, a side effect of the drink no doubt." _I would not dare share these feeling, It's not often I find myself flustered. I don't know what to say, I just stand here hoping Yumi will not push the issue.

"Very well, If you going to be stubborn then I'll need the little ones help to coax you." She gestures for Yumi to come to her with one finger. Yumi shifts uneasily but doesn't leave me hold. "Come now, If you want to help her... I can't very well tell you if you right next to her. You're Onee-Sama's wellbeing is at sake, don't dawdle." Things can not continue as they are going, I need Yumi's help. I remove my arm from Yumi in hopes she will seek an answer. I feel Yumi's heartbeat quicken when she steps closer to the women. "If you truly love her, you will follow this instruction." The women says while opening a drawer behind the counter. I am still frozen, my mind is sporadically going back to Yumi and what happen in my bedroom. My focus is centered on Yumi and I don't see the paper and pencil the women removes. I stare at soft contours of Yumi; the women begins to write something down.

"Can't you just tell me?" Yumi asks quietly.

"She would hear us." Says the women. I take a deep breath, careful to savor Yumi distinct scent. My face swells with warmth as I allow my head to travel. Yumi squawks in protest to something the women has written.

"You defenseless little thing, do you love her or not?" The women retorts.

"But what does that have to do with anything!?" Yumi says stunned. Her words seem to fade as I drift to a world where Yumi is always in my arms.

"Stop thinking and do it. Look at her, she is not herself, just trust me that this will help." I watched the women's lips move but heard no words. My legs began to give out on me. Heartbeat picking up I diverted all senses to Yumi. I watched as Yumi turns and walked back to me.

"I'll be expecting a visit shortly, After you two have worked a few things out. And little one… don't be frightened." The women lets out a small chuckle as Yumi turns. Yumi grabs my hand; as well as my mind from my dastardly thoughts. She guides me out the door and onto the sidewalk. We walk in silence hand in hand. Yumi's gaze is forward, mine is turned completely. I lag slightly behind Yumi taking in the sight of her profile. Her cheek has a slight twinge to it, and when she steals a quick glace at me it becomes a full blown rose. My mind giggles at her adorable action. Aswell as a familiar pain that invades my mouth.

Yumi stops by the car and allows the driver to open our door. Unbeknownst to me the driver has waited from dusk to starlit sky for us to return. I spend the trip focused on my aching teeth. My attempt to subdue the two sharp points with my tongue fails. In a blur we are already back to the Ogasawara Mansion. Yumi pulls me upstairs like a lost child, I am seeing this place in a new light and am dumbfounded. A haze over my head evaporates when Yumi shuts my bedroom door.

"Onee-Sama you look miles away, do you feel okay." She asks. _"Truth be told I would be great if not for a lingering desire."_

"I'm just…" _"Tired? No that's an outright lie, what do I say?"_

"Onee-Sama That women told me how to help you, but… I don't want you to hate me." Yumi's look was very distraught. When it comes to Yumi I must not falter.

"I could n-never hate you Yumi." My heart begins to beat on its own accord. _"How did I end up alone with her again?" _Yumi's arms drop to her sides and hang loosely. _"She is looking down right now… I could reach her before she even knew I was coming…" _Yumi marches to the edge of my freshly made bed and lifts her head to face me.

"I love you Onee-Sama…" Yumi declares. _"What did she say?" _My eyes are stunned but my mouth displays a different emotion. "This is one of those times to just say thank you and not argue" Yumi draws her lower lip between her teeth and bites down hard.

A wave of delight overtakes my senses, the new found taste in the air is that of strawberries. Resistance don't not come to mind; Yumi is between my hands in an instant. I lay her backwards until she is trapped beneath me and the bed. A bead of blood forms on her lip sending shivers down my spine. Her eyes clamp shut and she yips in surprise. My fingers intertwine with hers as I pull them over her head. My tongue darts out and starts it's journey at her chin. The warmth that consumes my body demands I take her mouth in mine.

Yumi's eyes flick open when my lips reach her. The joy of her taste enthralls my actions to no end. My tongue dances along the contour of her bottom lip. The taste of lingering blood in my mouth is the breaking point. No thoughts escape, just the joyous feel of Yumi. Our mouths dance until Yumi's blood no longer flows. I pull away to find more. "_I must have more." _Yumi's pink laden cheek trembles when I caress it. Her head turns to me and her eyes lock with mine. _"Dearest Yumi, I can't stop myself this time, nor do I wish to." _Yumi brings her arms to her sides and I bring a leg over her. Straddling her stomach I now have her trapped. An exited laugh escapes my lips and my mouth widens to grin.

"Sama…" Her lips barely producing the sound. _"Skin. For me. Now." _My hands go for the collar of her white sweater. It pops and tears under my grip. The ripped garment still hinders the area I am drawn to. I pull the larger neck hole down to Yumis waist. The sweater now serving to bound Yumi's arms. The white undershirt she is wearing is of no concern to me. My eyes are fixated on my most sought after location. The large patch of exposed flesh is inviting. Before I can bring my hand to tilt Yumi's head, She does it of her own accord. Yumi's hands find rest on my thighs. My absent coat does not phase me.

I can no longer bare it, lust destroying my sanity. _"I love you too." _My last thought and last reprieve. I lower myself to her. The feel of her neck excites me; my teeth widen around it. Yumi's back arches as my two probing teeth break the taunt of her skin. Pools of blood begin to fill as I slide deeper into her neck. Yumi's agape mouth releases a soundless scream. My teeth encircle a patch of splendor. My body aches for the nectar it so passionately needs. Yumi's fingers dig into my thighs sending unfelt waves of pain across my legs. The delightful taste of blood to my tongue frustrates me to no end. I tighten my grip and bite down harder. At first Yumi thrashes to get free. Unskilled and untrained I try to extract more. Yumi's body relaxes when I discover the right technique. In gulps I take down the warm angelic liquid. A long soft moan leaves Yumi's throat. Mussels I didn't know I had strain to drain the soft and tasty treat below me.

The freshness and fill of her is amazing. My nerves fire as every inch of my being is rejuvenated. The stammering lust fades as my intake becomes less rushed. I bring a hand to comfort Yumi's cheek as I sip small helpings of sweetness. Yumi's body spasms at my hand reaches her. For awhile I slurp my fill; after a time her heart begins to struggle. My soeur's wellbeing becomes a viable concern once more. With no sadness or longing I withdraw my bloodied lips from Yumi. The bleeding bite on her neck stops it flow with no aid. I swirl my tongue around my lips and bring Yumi's head back into alignment. Her breathing is ragged and her heart is racing. This doesn't stop her from holding her eyes open to gaze into mine.

"They're back to normal." She half croaks, half whispers with a smile. _"She looks drained, In multiple ways."_ I feel no sorrow for what I have done. No remorse for any pain I might have caused. My mind is back, yet it has changed. I am myself again, and at ease with Yumi.

"What's changed." I asks lovingly. _"Yumi!" _My mind just being granted to memories past.

"Your eyes ar-" I cut her off in an effort to make up for lost time. _"How dare I not return her love." _

My lips against hers, and between ragged breathing I proclaim:

"I Love you too." _"I'm a fool for delaying this."_ I press my lips to hers. "Forgive me." _"You must."_ Our tongues dance. "For not telling you sooner." _"My sweet darling."_

Yumi opens her mouth to respond while her little frame struggles under me. I bashfully dismount the blood drenched maiden. She turns her head and eyes the pillows of my bed.

I grant her wish by picking her up and correcting her direction. She buries her face into my side when I lay next to her. Her lips part once again, but then time not for our endearment.

"Sleep... please..." She says while drifting away. Quickly I feel her heartbeat become relaxed. She slumbers peaceful wrapped to my side. _"So many questions…" _My head drifts off into thought.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N:** This chapter goes out to all my reviewers. I have much more in store for these two, and I can't do it alone XD So please feel free to ask questions as I am going to pose one myself. Anyone kind enough to drop me a line: Would you be for or against A rating chance to "M" alongside the introduction of adult themes? Both rating would fit my story, I leave the decision to you.


	6. Fading Inhibition

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters from _Maria-sama ga Miteru. _Andit's probably best I don't *grin*

**A/N:** Thanks to my readers and to ANchkim218, madlax, Chinensis' Fan, meatiecow, kurakami, and romancejunky, Couldn't do it without you :) !

Somehow still rated T this chapter, will be M in future.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Sachiko's POV**

**_One Thousand Years_**

Chapter 6: Fading Inhibition

I spend time savoring the memories of tonight. _"Yumi and I… Yumi… and… I, are we a couple now?." _My heart flutters, I would be kissing her senseless if she hadn't fallen asleep. A myriad of thoughts creep into my mind while I stare at the ceiling. Perhaps Yumi's sleeping form cuddled beside me being partly responsible; Yumi, the heart of my inspiration, and my most important person. _"You deserve this Yumi. When you awake I shall thank you properly. How cowardly it was of me. I am the eldest, yet you were brave enough to confess for my sake. I will make it up to you."_

I steal a glance of Yumi, dried blood still stains her neck. My mind again wanders to a place that should be wrong but seems so natural. _"Why has it you're blood has become my focus? Why am I not frightened, nor confused?" _I am at peace, there is no shame or regret for taking what Yumi has given me.

"_Why do I feel no apprehension for this! Drinking Yumi's blood would have been an unfathomable horror just one day ago. But now, I would do it again without hesitation." _Yumi tosses slightly in her sleep, a warmth upon her face tells me she is having a pleasant dream. _"Will you not fear me when you awaken, will you still love me?" _I am not worried in the slightest. I already know the answer to such questions. _"You will wake with a smile, and I'll show you how much I care for you. We will both be happy." _Today has been a marathon, and it is most certainly nearing a reasonable time to sleep. I am quite comfortable with Yumi at my side, yet I am not tired in the least. Nothing is amiss. _"In fact, listening to Yumi's heartbeat while she sleeps is very peaceful." _I just don't want to sleep is all. _"There is nothing wrong with that."_

A smile creeps to my face as I watch Yumi sleep. _"Oh Yumi…" _My thoughts turn to the future. _"Were going to depend on each other a lot in the coming weeks." _I picture up a blushing Yumi when the other catch on to our new relationship. _"Surely no one will judge us, right? What will Onee-Sama think?" _My smile widens when I realized my answer. _"Yumi!" _A giggle almost escapes my lips. It feels so wonderful knowing Yumi said she loves me. _"As long as I have Yumi, nothing can stand in our way." _I stop myself from thinking of the countless worries soon to be faced. Instead I focus on the here and now.

Here Yumi is snuggled at my side. And right now she seems to be very happy, her lips form a smile and her cheeks glow pink. My excitement and happiness is growing. _"We kissed!" _I try and calm myself. I let out a small sigh. _"I'll be a good Onee-Sama and let her rest." _My mind can't help but wander from happiness to dread as my focus swaps from present to the future, and back again.

After what I gauge to be a few hours, _"It must be near midnight or later. To bad I destroyed my clock." _I feel a change in my little Yumi. I watch with a smile as Yumi springs from her sleep. She unknowing drags me with her as she sits up. She stares across the room taking in her surroundings. Her gaze dashes down to where her arms are wrapped around mine. She slowly follows them up to my face and joins my eyes. Yumi opens her mouth but nothing comes out. I watch a slow crimson glaze take root in her cheeks and spread across her face.

"Good evening Yumi." I say with the most loving smile I can produce. Yumi shakes her head.

"Um…" She says absentmindedly. She looks confused.

"Yes Yumi? Are you perhaps confused?" I tease. I'm unable to stop the slight giggle that permeates my lips. _"She brings out the best in me." _Yumi untangles her far arm. She reaches up and unhinges an adorable yelp as she explores a familiar path of neck. "Oh that." My smile deepens. "You're not mad right?"

"Ehhhhhh…" Yumi trails off while falling backwards seemingly overwhelmed. I hover over her and place my hands on her shoulders. I shake her a tiny bit to try and rouse her from her incoherent mumbling.

"Yumi are you alright?" My eyes flare with worry. _"She better not be hurt!" _Yumi clinches her jaw and closes her eyes. "What's wrong?" I am getting more concerned. Yumi opens one eye first then the other. "Snap out of it Yumi." Yumi starts to squirm under me so I kindly let her go. Yumi works her way out of her torn and blood-soaked sweeter. She sits back up and drops it over the side of the bed. _"You poor thing, must be baffled. Don't worry Yumi I'll be here for you."_

"Onee-Sama?" She asks a bit more normally.

"Yes Yumi?" _"What is going on inside of her cute little head?"_

"Did we…?" Yumi pinches her forearm.

"Yumi, don't pinch yourself, It will leave a mark." My face turns from a worried look to a mischievous one. _"You can pinch me also, if you wanted to…" _Yumi finally finds words.

"I'm sorry Onee-Sama, I just thought I was dreaming."

"Don't be sorry Yumi, and you are most certainly not dreaming." _"She didn't believe this could be real." _This won't do. I'll have to convince her. _"You wouldn't hold this against me right?"_ Yumi opens her mouth to say something, quickly I bring my lips to her silencing whatever was to be said. Yumi jumps in shock but soon kisses back furiously. Both of are unskilled and comically bump noses many times. Soon I find myself out of breath; I pull back for air. Through closed eyes Yumi's lips search for mine. She fails to realizes I've departed; I watch her eyes slowly open. "See Yumi, no dream." _"I stole a kiss, how delightful."_

"Now I'm convinced it's a dream." Yumi sensually retorts while a small grin creeps across her face. Yumi pulls from my arm and uses both her hands to clasp my cheeks. I am shocked and don't struggle. She takes my inaction as an okay single. She pushes me backwards, I can find no reason to fight her. She is partly off to my side and over me, her face now inches from mine. Yumi pushes my top lip up with her thumbs exposing my new pair of sharp fangs.

"Do you like them?" I ask awkwardly do to my lip's predicament. Yumi lets go and puts her hands on my arms to hold me down.

"Onee-Sama is like Dracula? When did this happen?." Yumi says with a huge smile. _"Who is Dracula?" _Something catches my eye in Yumi's mouth. "How romanti-" Yumi starts to say. I break free of the adorable grip she has on me. Sweepingly I take Yumi's jaw in my hand and examine a small, rather sharp tooth in the right of her mouth.

"What's this Yumi." I clarify by running my thumb along the tooth's tip. Yumi's eyes roll into the back of her head; she shivers each time I caress the tooth. _"Interesting…" _Yumi's face is fully flushed by time she tries to pull free from my hand. She is not trying very hard, I have no trouble holding her. Yumi stops her struggle when she realizes perhaps its better to enjoy rather than fight. I pull my finger away.

"What a wonderful dream…" Yumi mumbles. _"This is just silly."_

"Yumi you're awake, What do I have to do to prove it?" _"I am going to be hurt if Yumi doesn't feel she can kiss me anyplace but a dream world." _I let go of her and rest my arms at there sides.

"I'm sorry don't be angry Onee-Sama. I know I'm not dreaming, its just ehh… _surprising_." She stumbles while saying.

"I could never be angry with you Yumi." _"One can't help but love Yumi, she is too adorable for her own good." _Yumi springs forward closing the gap between us, she buries her face in my chest and throws her arms around me. I quickly recover from the shock and hug her back gently.

"It was selfish of me to say it. I had no right." A solemn Yumi declares, words muffled by my shirt. I know exactly what she means by that.

"You know how many times I wished you would? You saved me Yumi, please be happy." Yumi strengthens her hug and I allowed us to fall backwards. I hold Yumi in a tight embrace while she sheds a few joyful sobs. We spend a small time like this, being locked together is a wonderful bliss. Yumi pulls away from the protective shell I'm forming around her. She gives me a soft smile, then turns pink. Yumi looks down and starts fidgeting. Her heartbeat picks up dramatically.

"Are you tired Onee-Sama?" The way she says it bothers me.

"No Yumi, I'm fine. Why do you ask?" If anymore love radiated off of Yumi it would be palpable. Yumi looks up at me; her face is awash in crimson flame. _"She is rather cute when she blushes."_

"I Just-" Yumi quickly brings her lips back to mine. _"So this is what you wanted?" _She receives no argument from me. We again explore each others lips. We feverously kiss until Yumi bravely reaches behind my head. She runs her hands the length of my hair. A fuzzy feeling pervades my senses, I am unaware when our mouths trails apart. My lips follow a path along Yumi's jaw, kissing as I go. Yumi gives up on kissing me back, instead she simply aids me by presenting the side of her head. When I reach her ear she pitches her head back attempts some form of speech. I curiously take her earlobe in my mouth to receive a bewitched Yumi. This side of Yumi I have never seen but wish I had viewed sooner. I pull Yumi tight against me and start kissing my way down her face. She squirms under her skin, and her heart beats uncontrollable fast. This exhilarating experience comes to an end when my lips press on her neck. Yumi inhales and clenches her fists. Her tenseness is unsettling, so I pull away from her. She turns her face to me seemingly surprised. Yumi lets out the breath she was holding.

"You stopped?" Says Yumi, her words are hoarse. My mind is still spiny, but she said it more as a question than a statement.

"Yes, I thought you were uncomfortable, so I…"

"No!" Yumi quickly responds. "I wasn't, I just, I thought…" _"Its clear she thought I was going to do something other than what I had planned."_

"No Yumi, I wasn't going to do _that_." I say truthfully. _"Hmmm although I wouldn't mind doing that again in the future." _Yumi is not telling me something. I can tell by the way she acts. "Yumi, what did that women at the shop tell you? Please don't hide anything from me." _"I much preferred when we were lost kissing each other."_

"I won't I promise, It's just last time…" Yumi pulls herself over and leans against my side. "She told me that it would help you. I didn't understand but she said you would know what to do. So I bit my lip just like she said to, then you…" I lean over and kiss Yumi on the cheek. She blushes even more while I let out endearing laugh. _"Its time to enjoy a little teasing again. I can't help it, Yumi's reactions are too precious." _I pull Yumi across my body and into my embrace. I place my right index finger on her forehead; with just the slightest pressure, and against no resistance I tilt her head back. Yumi stares back at me, eyes wide as tea cups. I give her a smile, making sure to show my teeth. Yumi flashes red; she tilts her head away again exposing the same dish I partook in just a few hours ago. _"She is so sweet, lucky for her that's not my goal."_

"Close your eyes Yumi." I say softly. Yumi gives a slight nod and does so. _"Now I almost feel bad for tricking her, almost."_ I lean over and linger above her. I wait until I can feel it change. Yumi's heart finally starts to beat faster due to what I take as nervousness. I lean down and give her a quick kiss. Yumi's lips feel so very soft against mine. Yumi's eyes shoot open in confusion. I give Yumi a wink then bring us back to a sitting position. Yumi's jaw drops at my trickery.

"You teased me." Yumi states. Her face turns to sadness as she looks down. She places her hand in her lap and lowers her shoulders. A wave of guilt rushes over me, I drift off thinking how comfort her, howto make it right. Before I have a chance to say anything I am struck. Yumi has stolen a kiss while I was contemplating my actions. My mischievous little Yumi giggles softly as she pulls away. _"I hope our future holds many many more kisses."_

"You getting better Yumi." I say smiling.

"Thank you Onee-Sama." She says with a triumphant grin. _"Onee-Sama, I don't want her to call me that here."_

"Yumi, will you please call me _Sachiko_ when we're alone."

"Yes I will Sachiko." Yumi reddens. "Um… can I also call you… my… girlfriend?"

"_May, _I call you my girlfriend." I repeat. "And yes you may." I say while leaning over to kiss her once again.

"I've already had plenty of sleep today, if you would like, we can talk for a while, if you want to." Yumi says obviously driving at something.

"And what did you want to talk about dear?"

"Well for starters when did you start drinking blood like Dracula?" Yumi says at the speed of light. _"Drinking blood, I forgot that wasn't normal, best address it."_

"Well that was the first time I've done that, I couldn't control myself earlier." I say honestly. "And Yumi… Who is Dracula?"

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: **Well to be honest I struggled getting this chapter how I wanted it. Thanks always for reading, and reviewers are my heroes! Kind words, criticism, or questions are all welcome.


	7. Joy & Acceptance

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from _Maria-sama ga Miteru. _And it's probably best I don't.

**A/N:** ~~~ = Time passing. "Dialogue" _"Inner thought (from Sachiko's Point of view)"_

Thanks to my readers. And for meatiecow, Chinensis' Fan, chkim218, geniogene, kurakami, and romancejunky: Reviews make it very rewarding to write, a sincere thanks for being awesome.

Questions: meatiecow, Chinensis' Fan, and geniogene all wanted to know if Yumi has "changed".

Answer: Read below ;)

Rated M for adult themes, avert your eyes little ones.

* * *

**Sachiko's P.O.V.**

**_One Thousand Years_**

Chapter 7: Joy & Acceptance

Yumi ruffles her brow. "Dracula, like the Dracula in the _vampire_ movie." Now my face displays a confused look. _"I have no idea what you're talking about Yumi..."_

"A movie… I'm sorry Yumi, I don't think I've heard of it. I haven't really had time to do fun things like watch movies, and Yumi… what's a vampire?" My face turns optimistic. _"Maybe I'll get to watch a movie with Yumi." _Yumi snakes her hand around mine, our fingers intertwine while she looks up at me.

"… vampires, uh… drink blood!, like you did… and um… other things." Yumi mumbles, she is noticeably uncomfortable. _"Vampires are like that too?" _Yumi's cheerful disposition fades away.

"Lets think about _that_ later Yumi, why don't we just focus on _us_ right now?" I say while leaning closer to her. Yumi reaches her free hand up to her mouth, It touches the single sharp tooth which resides there. She gives a hitched yelp. Yumi squeezes the grip of our joined hands.

"Sachiko… I'm scared." She says. _"That wasn't there before. Did I do that?"_

"Scared…" I search for the words. "Please Yumi, please don't be." Yumi's heart skips a beat. "I won't let anything hurt you. Don't be scared."

"I know… When Sachiko is with me I know everything will be okay." Yumi says, her voice sounding sincere. She pulls away from me. The separation brought with it a horrible feeling of loss. _"Why did she leave me?"_ To my joy the separation is only temporary. Yumi's head comes to a rest on my leg. Her body is lying in a line off to my side. A smile and two sparkling eyes greet me from below. "I just wanted to get comfortable, do you mind if I use you as a pillow?" She says, her smile growing in size; the mood is no longer grim.

"Not at all." I say in a silly manner. Her soft head does wonders to my self control. The warm swirling feelings returned, and I curse my lips for ever letting Yumi escape. _"Everything of Yumi's is soft and perfect…" _Somehow I manage to reach out and skillfully run my fingers through her hair. Her ribbons remain on the nightstand, previously discarded after our visit to town. My fingers continue unrestrained. I trace a line from Yumi's ear to her chin.

"Mmm…" Yumi's throat purrs without the aide of moving lips.

"Yumi, have you any idea how beautiful you are?" I ask. The feeling residing within are taking control of my actions at an alarming rate. My cheeks are burning and my heart does it's best to break free from my chest. As does Yumi's in kind. We stare into each others eyes. _"Is she maybe feeling what I'm feeling?" _Overwhelming urges begin to fill within me. Yumi's eyes widen and her mouth opens a little, she appears caught in shock. The cause of this shock being the location of my wondering hand. Against my knowledge it had jumped the gap from her chin to her chest. I remove my blunder before it causes any more damage. The violation was not very serious, my palm merely caressed her collar bone. _"She wouldn't be mad about that right?"_ Unfortunately as I pull away my finger runs against a very sensitive bud adorning her curves. _"Great, Yumi must think me a lecher." _I mentally scold myself for not feeling regret.

"Sachiko." She says in a soft unfamiliar tone. I do my best to hide the various feeling threatening to decorate my face.. _"I need to change the subject. Now." _

"Yumi please, lets go back to talking about-" My voice is shaky, Yumi takes notice.

"You can tell me." She says lovingly. "What you're feeling that is." I drop my guards. _"How could I ever be dishonest with her?" _I sit silently, uncharacteristically searching for the right words. The love within starts to boil over.

"It's just I feel…" Through some torture I am hyper sensitive to the strawberry Yumi-ish smell that dances in the air. I can feel it, almost taste _it_, _it_ warms me from the inside out. The heat bearing down on me is so intense; I can't breath. _"I feel too hot, too hot everywhere." _I swing me legs out from under Yumi. The floor looms as I stagger off the bed. I tear at the curtains until I have the handle leading to my room's balcony. Eyes closed I slide the door open and burst into the cold. My shaking hands hold onto the stone railing. These feeling are new and powerful, they do their best to trick me. My heart continues to pound while I gasp for air. Forgetting my setting I make a big mistake; As my eyes open they catch the second story view. My gut clenches as my head becomes faint. _"It's so far dow-" _My vision fades to black as I fall backwards. I should be landing on the hard ground, instead it's soft. _"No." _Rather I have not fallen to the ground at all. Yumi has caught me in her arms. She pulls me back up, I am still unstable on my own; So Yumi supports me in her arms, her hands gently holding my waist. _"Is she aware of what this contact does to me?" _If that wasn't bad enough, from her position behind me Yumi mouth is roughly at my necks level. She is so close to me each of her soft exhales send a shiver down my spine.

"Sachiko…" She whispers. My knees are going weak; the heat building in my cheeks is quite dubiously that of embarrassment. _"Such an overwhelming feeling of affection, why would she do this? Surely she knows this behavior is prone to a reaction!" _I am awestruck when Yumi picks me up in a bridal fashion. I could never imagine Yumi doing such and action or even being capable lifting me in such a way. Regardless, she carries me with ease; it doesn't take long before I'm being lowered to my bed. This contact has quickly dissipated the queasy feeling in my stomach.

Something is wrong, looking up at Yumi I can tell in an instant. She towers above me, the moonlight at her back. Her small and pointy tooth hangs over her bottom lip's smile. Above her mouth her eyes are glazed over. Even more strange the one above her fang is not it's usually hazel-mocha color, it's _purple_. Yumi plants her knees to each side of my joined feet. I am stunned and unmoving. My eyes widen in sight of her boldness. Yumi crawls the length of my legs, stopping she leans back on her heels as well as my stomach. It has come full circle, once again I find my body reacting to thoughts of Yumi. My mind still puzzles over her questionable actions. _"Is this Yumi maybe being... seductive? No. Something is wrong, that's not Yumi."_

"Yumi?" I ask. She doesn't respond, an angelic smile still plasters her lips. For a while I absentmindedly remain beneath her. Then to my relief my protective instincts kick in. _"What am I thinking. She deserves better from me." _I finally realize how dangerous it is, letting Yumi mesmerize me with her beauty. _"It's a shame, I could have just ignored it…" _I grab Yumi's forearms and sit up. She slides down my stomach. Now I'm looking down into her eyes; they are still gorgeous, even when appearing hypnotized. "Yumi!" My words are firm. Yumi stares blankly for a moment. She gives a few rapid blinks. I watch the glaze disappear from her eyes. Furthermore the eye above her sharp tooth changes, hazel once again. It could be said before the smell and energy of the room was buzzing, but that feeling is fading rapidly.

"S-Sachiko?" She says as if pleading for something. Quickly the color drains from her cheeks.

"Yumi?" I ask. She slumps down into my lap. "Yumi!?" She wraps her arms behind my back and puts an ear to my chest. She briefly pulls tightly around me before her arms go slack.

"I don't know what came over me, your not mad right?" She asks nervously and out of breath.

"No of course not, I was just worried. Are you… okay? Yumi tell me please."

"I… Yes…" Is her answer, this quickly changes. "No… but I think- I just felt a little funny when I caught you is all. I'm sorry."

"Please don't be sorry Yumi." Her labored breathing worries me. I can feel it within her as well. Yumi is not well, the way her heart strains with each beat. The feeling of stress and exhaustion.

"I am really-" She starts.

"Tired." I Finish. Yumi gives a weak nod.

"Why?" She asks.

"I don't know Yumi, but I can feel it. I'll protect you." I say while running my hands through her hair. "We're going to sleep now Yumi." My words are soft. Her frail body is in no shape to argue. "I'll be here when you wake up. It's very late anyways, lets go back to sleep. We can continue talking after a good nights rest." I say with smile. _"We're not the far from sun up really, and the only real rest I've had since yesterday was our cat nap." _Yumi extends her arms in hopes of lifting herself off me. Try as she might her little frame won't budge under her own power. _"What a change, so quickly, so suddenly Yumi was deprived of all her strength, was it because I panicked before? Or maybe she just got embarrassed for sitting on me in such a provocative manner. Everything is cryptic lately." _I move my most precious person to an open plot of bed.

"Sachiko… I love you."

"And I reciprocate that love, more than you can know." I say while giving a quick but loving kiss. My eyes turn back to the open sliding glass door. "I wouldn't want you to get a cold Yumi, I'll only be a second." I whisper before tip-toeing out of bed. _"Do not look over the railing." _My eyes track the floor for safety.

The trip to the door and back is successful and uneventful. Moonlight peaks through the gap were curtain edges meet, the moonlight is rather soothing. "I_ still hate heights, but as long as it's just the menacing thought and not the real thing, I can bare it."_ Back at the side of the bed I bring my gaze up. My _everything _jerks in awe of the vista before me. She sleeps on her side. Her legs are pulled close to her chest; the lazily discarded sheets are wrinkled beneath her. Her top arm is folded into the shell created by her chest and bed itself. Her other arm lay outstretched, pointing toward myself. Her fingers are relaxed, curled into the bedding; every bit of exposed skin gleams in the moon light. Her face is most stunning of all: half bathed in soft light, half darkened, her lips are parted just enough for soft breathing, strewn and stray hairs over her closed eyes. I lean over just enough to cover her with a free blanket.

With soft steps I make way to a new resting place. I wouldn't dare disturb the angel gracing my bed with her presence. I pull an elegant chair away from my equally adorned desk, noiselessly It's new location a small distance from Yumi. I sit on the chair in a reversed fashion, using my arms to cushion the backrest from my chin it's rather comfortable. My view of Yumi is unobstructed. _"Just as it should be." _

What must have be hours passes in an instant, I start to drift away to the dreaming world. Yumi's sweet smell coupled with a memory of her soft lips serving to calm my thoughts. The gentle touch of moonlight, a narrow band across my exposed shoulder, the last external feeling I have before consciousness is no more.

My severed mind takes time to make sense of the city I loom over. My feet are planted on a rooftops elevated edge. The skyline of a nighttime Tokyo bustles before me. Wind strikes the side of my bare figure. Where cold should be, there is none. Wrapped in my arms, pulled into my grasp, I shield an equally bare Yumi. The harmless wind chill a wonderful excuse for a tighter embrace. I enjoy the warmth against my hands. Dark clouds overtakes the sky blocking out the soft moonlight. The airs begins to pull against our huddled embraces. Ribbons of black spring from my flowing hair, behind us they twist and bind together. In to existence a bed covered in a pitch-black colored silk sheets appears. An aroma of rose engulfs our bond. Time slows as we fall backwards is bliss. We land flawlessly center of the shimmering dark bed. The feel and warmth of Yumi against my chest is magically complemented by rose peddles raining down from the heavens. My heart gives a single powerful kick, I am breathless until it's followed by another. Then like a dam breaking my chest starts rapidly heaving up and down. The sweet smelling Yumi lain atop me rises and falls with my increasing heartbeat. Yumi brings her cheek to her shoulder exposing a splendor of smooth skin. The beauty wise beyond her years seeming understanding sooner than I. No later is my mouth now aching with excitement. Without delay I sink my teeth into her delicate skin. Blood wastefully pours out, but is soon trapped as I clamp my mouth tight. Yumi writhes in my grasp. As soon as the taste reaches my tongue the clouds above us begin to part. Yumi starts to fade away as the sun takes it's place where the clouds once were. Yumi is but a memory in the wind as I tear at the blankets, the sun bears down on my shoulder, I desperately try to shield myself from the unpleasant sun. The blankets do nothing as the heat on my shoulder rises. Irritation turns to pain when I hear a voice cry out. My world morphs into blankness.

"Sachiko!" Yumi cries. My vision still but a blur of what the world holds.

* * *

**A/N:** Requests, kind words, criticism, and questions are all welcome. Thank you for reading.


	8. Yumi Plays the Heroine

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from _Maria-sama ga Miteru. _

**A/N:** "Dialogue" _"Inner thought (from Sachiko's Point of view)"_

Thanks to all my readers, and to my reviewers: Chinensis' Fan, chkim218, TsunadeXShizune, kurakami, and meatiecow: I can't thank you enough for telling me your thoughts! :)

chkim218 the answer to your question awaits your reading.

* * *

**Sachiko's P.O.V.**

**_One Thousand Years_**

Chapter 8: Yumi Plays The Heroine

I feel the ground against my back; Yumi's soft hands latch onto mine. My vision clears, with a worried look upon her face she drags me toward the corner of the room. It takes me a second to realize Yumi's eyes are wrong again, both glazed and one purple _"The mysteries continue into this new day."_ My shoulder stings in pain. Yumi leans me against the shadow laden wall, the dark is most comforting. Even with this sudden turmoil, I can't shake the wish to just fall back asleep. I would have liked Yumi to stay with me during my confusion, yet to my chagrin she breaks contact and hurries away from me. The pain etched upon my upper back in nothing to the pain of Yumi leaving me. I take grasp of my settings, quickly I remember falling asleep on my now overturned chair. Yumi stops in front of the sliding glass door. Her facial features distort. _"Worry, regret, and anger. I know what my soeur feels, but I don't know why she feels it." _The sun peaking through illuminates Yumi's face. I watch Yumi's abnormal eyes fade away. The moment the hazel sparkle returns, my sense I've not yet determined feels her heartbeat jump. Yumi gasps and sidesteps out of the light. She takes a position in the shadow of the curtain, her gaze turns to me and our eyes lock. I can read her better than anyone, as it should be. _"She's scared, but in a protective sort of way. Who is she worried about, me? her? or maybe …us?"_

Yumi gives me a smile. For that instant I felt no pain, only joy. She lifts her hand to face. Yumi turns and rolls her wrist, seemingly inspecting her palm. She appears done thinking it over, whatever it my be. Yumi tucks her lips inside her mouth and moves on. She pushes her arm out and away; she places her palm into the light that is creeping past the gap in the curtains. Yumi's gaze darts from my eyes to her palm and back again. For a tense and confusing moment this continues. The pain that had been blocking my thoughts is fading. Now I am more able to make sense of the world, I set to the task of deciphering what just happen. As I ponder, Yumi stares at her palm; occasional she pokes it with her other hand's index finger. My left hand reached up to probe my shoulder. I was expecting worse, the skin beneath my fingertips is merely cracked and callous. This is more saddening to touch rather than painful. _"Didn't Yumi say she liked my soft and silky skin?" _Yumi brings her hands to her sides and closes her eyes. She turns facing the curtain with a quick pull she draw it open, Yumi as well as the room opposite my side is now coated in sunlight. My pain is minimal now, I'm able to focus, and focus I do; Yumi's heartbeat is fast; her body warms in the sunlight, and the soft strawberry scent that is _Yumi_ still radiates off her. She takes shallow and worried breathes; soon the beat I feel as if it were my own becomes lighter. First one eyes then the other opens. Yumi stares off into the distance. A soft smile decorates her lips, and happiness emanates from Yumi to myself via whatever new channel I'm blessed to be given.

What seconds ago was joy, quickly changes. I'm devastated when I feel Yumi's heart drop. Her jaw slowly loosens along with her shoulders. My mind goes tunnel vision focused on Yumi. My body rests in a state of perturbation. Yumi is crushed, suddenly grief stricken. _"And I don't know why." _She reaches out still in some sort of great pain. She pulls the curtain uniformly shut, no more light desecrates my room. With a turn she lifts her gaze to lock eyes with me. The windows to my most precious person's soul are moist and on the verge of tears. I take no pity on myself for my failure. Remaining unmoving for so long is unforgivable. _"But I can't watch Yumi in pain. I have to do something, say something." _My eyes drop to the floor_, _I lift myself onto my knees then push up against the wall until I'm upright. I hear Yumi gasp, then count the steps it takes her to reach me. I fear looking up, if in some way I have failed Yumi, I don't deserve to see her. _"Only with her, only with Yumi do my real feeling take precedence over expected behavior, do I look weak and pitiful right now? Most likely." _

I pour over my mind trying to conceive what I did to wrong Yumi.

"Please forgive me Onee-Sama." Yumi whispers. More confusion strikes me. _"Forgive her?!"_

"Forgive _you_?!" I ask. I look up catch a tear fall from Yumi's shrouded face.

"If you can't I understand, I didn't mean to hurt you." I mentally slap myself. _"I didn't hurt Yumi, but she thinks she did something to me. Yumi can't be hurt, not ever." _I jump into action. With a quick hug I pull Yumi to me.

"You didn't do anything don't ask for forgiveness._" _Yumi pushes against me. I keep her in my grasp despite her struggle.

"Yes I did! I got your shoulder burnt!" Yumi cries frantically. Tears start to stream down from her cheeks. _"Burnt?" _I pat Yumi's back.

"Stop it, my shoulder is fine. And why would it be your fault?" I say softly tying to calm her. She is still panicked. I turn us and push her back against the wall. I place my palms on her cheeks and lift her eyes in line with mine. "Please Yumi, I'm absolutely fine besides the hurt of seeing you cry." Yumi stares into my eyes. Our connection is deep, I'm sure Yumi can feel the love I have for here right now. She perks up and does her best to steady herself. "I love you Yumi, so please take a moment, then explain." When enough time has past Yumi tries to answer me, her voice is shaky.

"Okay Onee-Sama."

"Sa-chi-ko" I say with a loving smile. Yumi takes a deep breath, then follows it with a nod.

"Right." She reaches up and wipes away her tears.

"Thank you Yumi."

"Don't thank me, if I wouldn't have messed up you wouldn't have gotten hurt." She says returning to her sad tone.

"I already told you Yumi I'm okay." To convince her I move her head closer and tilt my own away. Yumi now has a clear sight onto the area in question. Yumi lets out a surprised yelp. My heart pangs from fear Yumi will displeased with my less than perfect skin.

"It's gone." Yumi mumbles. I turn my head, my nose brushes against her cheek as I get a look at my shoulder. The rough skin I felt before appears to be gone, my usual pale skin however is not there. An apparent line separates the area where a red tinted skin meets the soft white skin of my unaffected shoulder blade. "But it was…"

"It was coarse." I state.

"No, It was burnt and charred!" Yumi says. Yumi settles quickly and her face changes. A grin creeps across her face. She throws her arms around my neck and hugs me without mercy. "It was the sunlight Sachiko. Or at least I think it was." She sounds very relived I'm not injured.

"The sunlight?" My ignorance is stifling to her. Yumi brings her arms back down.

"Yes, that burnt you. But it's healed already!"

"Does that have to do with you standing by the curtain?"

"I thought it would burn me too, but it didn't." She says with sadness back in her eyes.

"That's a good thing, but you're sad again."

"… Well its because I think I figured a few things out." Yumi says. I've had enough of this. _"Yumi and sadness can't go together. No more." _I close the small gap between us and give Yumi a soft kiss. How I managed only one is beyond logic.

"Tell me Yumi, but no more frowning." The feel of Yumi's soft lips clouds my thoughts. Yumi's cheeks twinge pink and she smiles.

"Um… I think I have to show you." I have Yumi pinned firmly against the wall. I wasn't going to lose Yumi so readily. My hand finds her palm and our fingers intertwine. Once I'm sure I'll still have Yumi post separation I step back. Needless to say that contact had done more feeling-wise than just calm Yumi's.

Her heart beats with determination as she leads me back to the curtains. She reaches out with her free arm and pulls the curtain slightly, a small ray of light appears in front of us. From the shadow Yumi motions for our joined hands to lift. I allow it unaware of the danger. She stops before the light and take my index finger in her grasp. She bring my fingertip in the light. The warmth hitting my skin is not comforting. Yumi holds my finger there. As time passes the discomfort grows, after a minute or so the tip of my finger is reddened like a sunburn. Yumi brings my finger back into the dark. She keeps her gaze on it while she talks.

"You're a vampire Sachiko."

"I believed you yesterday Yumi." I look over to her face.

"I should have closed the curtains I'm sorry, I knew vampires burst in flames when out in the sun."

"Burst into flames!" I question. _"Just what type of movie is Dracula?" _Yumi tenses as I yell. "I didn't mean to yell, I was just surprised. Besides I'd hardly consider this-" I glace down at my fingertip, the color has returned to normal. "Hmm…"

"In addition to the blood sucking and the sunlight, vampires heal faster. Well in some movies…" Yumi trails off.

"How lucky I am to have an expert on vampires." I said teasingly. Yumi fumed slightly. The mood seemingly lightens.

"Sachiko this is serious! Let me ask you, could you go to bed right now?" Yumi is too tense for my liking.

"Only if you came with me." I tease. Yumi blushes and inhales a quick breath. The sound made be Yumi is too adorable to be allowed outside of this room. _"Yumi shall be kept all to myself." _

"Sachiko." Yumi said firmly.

"Relax Yumi." I said with a smile. "And yes Yumi. I could go back to sleep, but you already knew I'm not a morning person." I said honestly.

"You don't understand! Vampires aren't daytime persons!" Yumi says dreadfully.

"Okay Yumi, please explain to me, and pardon my less than serious attitude on the matter, but you do wonders for my honesty." I spill as though drugged with a truth serum. I feel a slight heat adorned my cheeks. Yumi's heartbeat changes to the familiar embarrassed and quickened pace I remember. I turn to the bed and lead Yumi over to somewhere more comfortable for discussion. I sit us down and nod to Yumi.

"As I was saying, vampires, that's you Sachiko." Yumi says teasingly. "Sleep during the day and wake during the night."

"Why?"

"Why! Because you'll burst into flames during the daytime." Yumi exclaims with fire in her eyes.

"Yumi, we already went over so called bursting into flames, I've always had pale skin, I get sunburned easily." Yumi shock her head.

"No. I woke up knowing you were in real trouble. The danger was because the light had burned your back and shoulder really bad!"

"Okay Yumi. I was sleeping with the light on me, I'll be sure not to do that again."

"That's not enough! You can't go outside during the day." Yumi's face was overly serious.

"I can't stop going out during the day. This is really simple Yumi. Tell me in the movies you have watched did the vampires by chance have sunscreen?"

"Sunscreen? But what if that doesn't work?" Yumi asks. Before I can formulate an answer Yumi starts again. "I know!…" Yumi's face turns crimson. She looks away and sheepishly continues. "Sachiko is already beautiful like a model, so Sachiko can carry a fashionable umbrella. No one would think oddly of that." Her complement drives my heart to flutter.

"Only if Yumi will walk with me under the umbrella." I say fighting back a grin. She nods then leans into my side.

"Sachiko… I'm really not an expert like you said. I don't know what this is. Or-" She says as she gestures to her single fang.

"Stop worrying Yumi. I'm not worried, want to know why?" I tease.

"You should be!" Yumi pleads. I simply pretend she asked why.

"Because I love you." I say while turning then kissing her forehead.

"I love you back." The angel next to my says in her melodious voice. Yumi and I lean into each other, carelessly we enjoy each others warmth. Words go unspoken for a long time; When it becomes to much to bare I decide to take action. I reach across Yumi's body with my away hand. I turn into her and turn her into me. Embracing heart to heart is certainly more comfortable. I drift off into my thoughts, consisting solely of Yumi. My mouth moves on its own accord when I feel Yumi lips press against mine. Our lips part and press until that too is not enough. Before long our tongues dance, Yumi's little heart pounds in conjunction. I have my fun, each lick against Yumi's single sharp tooth sends shock down her spine. If my mouth was not occupied I would celebrating my victory with laughter. There is a level of control I've kept when it come to kissing Yumi. The heat rising within me threatens to override that control. The things I only dreamed about Yumi seem closer to reality right now. _"I want to explore Yumi, I want to touch her ways reserved only for each other." _I know better than to do something that could jeopardized our wonderful new relationship. _"Surely Yumi loves me in the same way I love her, regular soeurs don't kiss like this." _Yumi must have sensed something was amiss in my mind.

"What's wrong?" She asks out of breath. That or I'm a bad kisser. _"I never want to disappoint Yumi." _I stand up and turn to face her. She looks up in confusion. I don't want to dishearten my little Yumi. I teasingly pat her on the head.

"It's morning, we should go downstairs for breakfast." Is my trained thought. _"It's Sunday, the cooks will have something ready right now, or rather they will have something prepared quickly on any day, or anytime for that matter." _I take Yumi's hand in mine. _"We're both presentable, despite not have changed or showed this morning." _I tug her along without protest until I reach my bedroom door.

"Wait, shouldn't we clean up before going downstairs?" Yumi says trying to be proper.

"We can do that when we get back, I'm hungry right now, how about you?" I voice with my best attempt to be inviting. I catch Yumi's face contort in confusion. Ignoring it I pull open the door and drag Yumi through it.

"But Sachiko, wait!" She says irritated but hushed.

"Stop struggling Yumi." I command. Yumi obliges me, we make our way hand in hand through the hall and down the staircase. The downstairs had many windows open and the light the fills the house is a lot less hospitable than my dark room. We make out way into the dining room, The staff member residing there catches our entrance, I give him an indication via head nod. He turns and heads for the kitchen. I herd Yumi to a seat and take mine just next to her. Yumi turns to me when I've settle in. Her face is angry.

"Sachiko! What are you doing?" She whispers.

"The cooks make wonderful Tamagoyaki Yumi. I wanted to share some with you." I say confused at her anger. Yumi lets out a sigh.

"Okay Sachiko, but please tell me right away if its flavorless or bitter."

"Why would it be flavorless or bitter?" I fail to find a reason.

"Sachiko listen to me next time before dragging me somewhere." She says in an upset tone. "I was trying to help, its just that-" Her voice is going quite, she leans close to me. "Vampires don't eat normal food!" She whispers. _"Once again in my haste I've played the fool."_

"I'm sorry Yumi, I was just exited and famished."

"I understand, I am as well, famished I mean… not exited."

"Even it is really early, I'm happy to be up with Yumi." I say.

"Sachiko, you are thirsty, correct?" She says and motions to the glasses pre-prepared tea resting on the table. I understand Yumi want's me to try the drink. Her true purpose alludes me. I take a proper sip then set the cup back on it's saucer. The tea is bland and unsatisfying, to be expected of pre-prepared tea. Yumi questions me with here eyes.

"It is very bland."

"I see, just tell me what the food tastes like to you, and then I'll try a bite…" She says in deep thought. I fail to see what she is so worked up about. I spend a small time observing her beauty. Two plates being places in front of us snaps me out of it. Yumi smiles and gives a slight bow to the man who brought us our rolled omelets. _"I normally don't wake with enough time for breakfast, and to be spending this time with Yumi is special." _In accordance with Yumi's whim I give her a smile then take a bite. I'm sure I'm chewing, but little if any flavor reaches me. I give Yumi a slight head shake.

"How did you know Yumi?"

"Don't eat anymore. Just let me try it, then I'll explain."

Yumi pulls her plate closer to her, she takes a small portion and guides it in her mouth with her tongue. She chews briefly then swallows.

"I guess we share _that_ in common Sachiko." She says solemnly. Yumi's insider knowledge complements her good looks. _"She is perfect and I love her so much…" _

"I'm sorry about the food Yumi, what do we do to make it tasteful again?"

"We don't. But if you're still hungry, let's go back to your room." Yumi says with a loving smile. _"I'll be sure to watch Dracula at my next opportunity."_

_

* * *

_

**A/N:**Thank you for reading. I would be so very grateful if you posted a review telling me what you think :) Requests, kind words, criticism, and questions are all welcome.


	9. I Promise You My Heart

Sorry sorry sorry, A long wait I know (T_T) But your not allowed to be mad, I was getting past some tough times. So this chapter now, more later. I promise ;)

I would like to thank everyone that reads my story. And for my reviewers: You are truly the best. I mean it, feedback means a lot. Len Dellan, Chinensis' Fan, Honulicious, meatiecow, kurakami, and Catarina Luz. Thank you so much.

Honulicious, your wish has been granted.

Author's notes:Inner-thoughts changed to_ 'this'_

* * *

**Sachiko's P.O.V.**

**_One Thousand Years_**

Chapter 9: I Promise You My Heart

Yumi's previous words hang upon the uncomfortable brightness that fills this room. Her gaze delves deep into my eyes, her face is a tell all, she is waiting for me to respond. For a time I stay lost in her loving grin; the while staying unaware of the meaning behind her words. My naivety lasts only so long. I realize what her true intention is; with a slight nod I acknowledge her. My eyes flicker with excitement as I rise from seat. I now recognize the growing hunger within me as the same hunger from last night, only subdued. _'Yumi is offering herself to lessen that hunger.' _Yumi rises in suit.

A curious thought nips at my consciousness. Childish fear lashes at my joy. _'How should Yumi and I behave when in the presence of unwanted eyes?' _I want to be close to her, my gaze connects to hers. I stand frozen in my dilemma. _'I should take her hand and lead her upstairs, the proper thing to do. Somehow that act seems so impersonal, wrapping Yumi in my arms and carrying her would be more appropriate.' _Yumi gives me nod back, my expression must have been calling for a response. Again Yumi weakens my resolve at hiding emotions. Or rather more importantly, she brings out emotions too powerful to be squelched.

Perhaps not fully understanding my thought struggle, Yumi returns to my side. The way she walks speaks volumes of her mind set. Her pace is slow and her shoulders are slumped, A submissive Yumi stops in front of me. Her heart is exited, which in turn grows the grin on my face. Considering her words, I hadn't expected Yumi to jump as I place and arm around her shoulder. Her surprise quickly fades; a soft frame leans into me, her warmth is much more pleasing than that of the semi daylight afflicted room. Our foray into the kitchen has ended in failure, yet a pervading feeling of achievement fills me.

Her strange questioning is enough to ponder. _'I'll be sure to ask her, I'm still in the dark sort of speak, and her knowledge of my condition is vast, whether or not she believes so.' _Step by step with the security of closeness we make our way back.

The sight of a familiar door sits before us. I open the door and beckon Yumi to step forward ahead of me. My lovely little warmth disappears. Soon after I step forward and shut the door behind me. My eyes find Yumi, she is giving me the most peculiar look. I glace to find the door lock, a quick turn and the outside world is forbidden from our sanctuary.

"Now Yumi, what is it you were to saying downstairs?" I inquire. Being alone with Yumi quickly brings me back to my possessive thoughts.

"It's that, as I expected you can't eat that food anymore. Because you only feed on this now." Yumi says while brushing her fingertips against her neck. _'She wasn't discrete at all, so little room to tease...'_

"I would prefer it that way, you are more delicious that any other meal could ever be." My aim is to tease her, her reactions are all to precious. Her face growing red does not change the fact my statement is truthful. Seeing Yumi blush brings happiness to the deepest part of heart. The feeling to powerful to control again flood within me. _'Why do I always feel like this?' _More so than ever I need to kiss her. The memories of her soft skin do a wonderful job up increasing my heat's pace.

"Do you really mean that Sachiko?" Yumi asks softly. Her body language changes, her hands come together, index fingers repeatedly press together. Yumi is being so obviously meek. Beyond the surrender, I'm unable to read her. _'Nervousness? Or maybe she is flattered.' _Her heartbeat spikes as she realizes I've made my way in front of her. Yumi's chin rises, as she looks up I bring my hands to her respective shoulders. Her arms drop to there respective sides. My world becomes only this embrace. _'I've missed her so. How will I cope with ever being apart?' _I take joy in Yumi's face gleaming up into mine. Her cheeks glows ever so lightly, the pace of her breathing is light, given the fact I can feel her heart race. Her eye lashes flutter. The display painted upon her seemingly solely for my selfish viewing of her beauty. I lay my hands one over the other behind her neck. Yumi trembles while exhaling a long breath.

"Something wrong my dear?" I ask softly. My heart burns with desire.

"Dizzy." She wheezes. "A good dizzy…" She continues. I could say I feel the same. The heat on her cheeks and the heat building within her is dubiously than only of admiration. I gladly accept we share such strong feeling toward each other.

"What you said before. You meant for me to do _that_ again. Correct?" I ask, only partially sure I understood her offer.

"Do… you want to?" She says. Her eyes are snapped shut and her voice is hoarse. She leans in further, stopping only when we are firmly pressed together. My thoughts race with both the excitement of her enthusiasm as well as my memories of her taste against my tongue.

"I want to so very much Yumi." I say while bringing my forehead to rest against Yumi's.

"Then please, go ahead." She says. Her voice is soft and caring, with an underlying tone begging to be explored. My lips part and I speak into Yumi's mocha bangs.

"Tell me, do you like the feeling?" I say sensually. Yumi glows in embarrassment. I hold her tighter to let her know she need not have anything but good feeling right now.

"I…" She starts but cannot go on. I feel the nervousness within her.

"Do you like it?" I ask softly. I lead Yumi along with a soft stroke against her back.

"It was a little painful." She croaks. This doesn't answer my question. I bring my lips close to Yumi's ear.

"But, Did. You. Like. It.?" I whisper while channeling as much love as possible.

"Ye- Yeess." Yumi's lips quiver. I'm so very pleased with her response. My emotions are pleading to spill out. I nestle my cheek against hers. Little does she know, I yearn for more.

"I am most certainly madly in love with you Yumi…" I can't help but confess. Before I do what feels to be so right I can't help but tend to her. "Last time I had difficulty controlling myself, are you sure Yumi?" I say worryingly. Yumi takes no interest in my warning.

"Yes Sachiko." Her soft voice tells me. My hands remove themselves in search of there counterparts. They find there mark and with haste, both our hands intertwine between us. With the wall adjacent the bedroom door my target, I slowly lead Yumi backwards.

"Yumi, I'll have you know my senses have become heighten." I say while guiding her. We come to a stop only when Yumi's back is pressed against the wall. "And I can feel this." I say while bringing our conjoined hands over her heart. Her frame begins to tremble. I close my eyes and savor the mixture of air and the smell associated to Yumi's skin. With glee I take in the beauty of it all. All the while Yumi's heart races to the beat of her increasing squirms. I lift her arms out and press them against the wall, I pin them there in line with her shoulders. With the slightest of cheek nudges I motion to Yumi. It has become time again; she exposes what I seek. If said before she was trembling, as my lip runs against her, she convulses. I know well the feeling so strong in it's cause are not that of fear. I creep, starting at her cheek working downward.

My lips stop and slowly part. Yumi tenses in anticipation. Gently I press the two sharp points against her. As soft as her skin is, I am able to apply pressure without breaking it. I know an harder and this will not hold true. I can feel the intensity of desire coming from Yumi. _'From My Yumi.'_

"Sachiko" Yumi says softly. My teeth bare into her. Her word trails off into a whimper as the blood pools. Initially her hands jerk against mine, this effort quickly ceases. The taste as it reaches my tongue is maddening. I become caught up in the ecstasy of it. Yumi meanwhile is taking joy from this as well. Our pleasures become synced as I gently drawl from my newly accepted breakfast. Softly and with great care I sip and suckle. Yumi cheeringly keeps a strong heartbeat. I'm engulfed in happiness and zeal. Without once eliciting a negative response from her I have finished. The hunger from before is satisfied.

I pull away leaving two bleeding lines. The precious ruby runs down Yumi. _'Now how do I stop that?' _The wasted nectar is too much bare. I lean in and lick the trail back up to it's start. Yumi looks tired, yet she smiles; her head hangs low now. The two marks on her neck seeming close themselves, nothing more flows of it's own accord. I am feeling full of energy, Yumi not so much. I drape her across my arms I carry her back toward the bed, all the while she stares up at me. Her eyes are so loving. Right now in this moment, I'm the most happy I have ever been. Gingerly I set Yumi on the bed. Right away she sits up and turns to face me.

"I not going to sleep right now…" Yumi says with a week pout.

"You looked tired Yumi, I was only being thoughtful."

"Thank you. But really I'm not that kind of tired… just, um..." Yumi frowns.

"Very well then." I say with a smile. As much as another day alone with Yumi appeals to me, today cannot be such a day. "Then we can talk while you gain your strength. Then it would be best if I return you to the Fukuzawa residence." Yumi's quickly tries to object, then however thinks better of it.

"Do I have to leave?" She says understanding but still sad.

"Any longer and Yuuki might show up on a rescue mission." I bite my lip and take a step closer to her. "I also need to take care of matters here." Yumi's face grows disheartened "I'll pick you up for school tomorrow, if you would like." I say softly.

"What's going to happen Sachiko? With your family…"

"Don't be sad, please. An arranged marriage is… Yumi. I couldn't stand being with someone other than the one I loved." Yumi is still distraught.

"It's not fair of me." She says. Yumi hops from the bed onto wobbly legs. She falls forward, rightfully I catch her. With Yumi in my arms I reiterate my promises'.

"No matter what happens here, I'll have you. If my family disowns me, as they likely will, I will have all I want." Yumi eyes moisten a bit.

"Even with everything wrong about us being together… I'm happy, I shouldn't be happy Sachiko." I won't let her feel bad about us. _'But this is scary isn't it?'_

"Does it feel wrong Yumi?

"No." She says with a smile and a tear.

"And as long as I am around I'll see to your happiness, so prepare to be spoiled." Yumi rocked back and settled herself upright.

"Okay." She said with a small chuckle; this time much more able to stand on her own.

"Yumi… I'm scared also. But don't worry okay? We will be sure to prepare ahead of time. When we are ready to tell our families, we will."

"What if my parents don't-"

"Let's not think about the ifs Yumi." I say cutting her off. "Instead lets just take it one day at a time. Today we need to get you home, then ill work on a plan here."

"I know Sachiko, when they lock you up, you can grow out your hair, then I'll rescue you." Yumi says sarcastically. "And did I mention you are a vampire? This situation is dire…"

"You are right my dear, but we will find a way. I believe our friends at school with support us as well."

"School, Sachiko you can't go to school, for one it will be daytime." Yumi says with dread.

"I will manage the last two weeks."

"But you got bur-"

"Trying to rid yourself of me Yumi, so soon?" Yumi's face jumps as she starts to protest.

"… That's not funny." She says, a scowl across her brow. I intend to steer us away from the subject of our future troubles. _'The more I think about it the worse it sounds.'_

"If we worried this much all the time we would have grey hair by the end of the weak. So instead it's time I addressed breakfast. Thank you very much for mine, but what about yours?" Yumi takes a second to think.

"I don't know, that food was tasteless. So… I would think I d-drink blood." Yumi says with a quiver. With delay a grin creeps across my portrait.

"Delightful. It's really not bad Yumi, I promise. Yumi's eyes widen to the size of tea cups.

"How can you say that?! This is too much, I think when you said you loved me I must have lost my mind." Yumi said, venting everything on her mind.

"Indeed you had, but I restored it with a kiss. Now then, if you drink blood also, I would suggest it be from only me." _'Because your not allowed to bite anyone else.' _"Because we really shouldn't tell anyone about this, not even our friends."

"I give up. I liked it much better before." Yumi takes a step forward and wraps her arms around me. "Everything is going work out, because I know you can do anything." She says quickly.

"Glad you see things more optimistically." I say, my smile overly large.

"I couldn't stay the other way long. Being warm with you… makes me happy. I was just worried is all."

"I know. Don't forget, I'll protect you, from everything bad in this world."

"That's a big promise Sachiko, but I believe you." I lean down a gently kiss her forehead.

"Sealed with a kiss."

* * *

**A/N**: Your reviews fuel the writing fire. Greatly appreciated are kind words, criticism, requests and questions or anything really. Anonymously or by private message is not a problem :) Thank you again for reading.


	10. Risk and Reward

A very long wait I know. As promised I would never leave without telling you readers first.

I would like to thank everyone that reads my story. And to the reviewers, you are truly the inspiration to much of the drive I use to write with.

My thanks now go out privately to each reviewer.

_'Inner thoughts.'_

"Speech."

* * *

**Sachiko's P.O.V.**

**_One Thousand Years_**

**_Chapter 10: Risk and Reward.  
_**

The next morning - Monday.

"Good morning Yumi." I say with a smile. I'm truly not a morning person. However any morning where I get to ride to school with Yumi is a smile worthy one. Light from the now ajar door fills the car with light causing my eyes to winch slightly. Yumi smiles back while settling into the seat next to me. Her abnormal eye catches my gaze.

"Good morning Onee-Sama." Yumi says. The driver clad in a black suit shuts the door and walks around toward front of the car. "You smell lovely Onee-Sama" She says with a slight blush.

"Sunblock." I say with a wink. I then give her a looking over during our brief second alone. I take special note of Yumi's left eye, which is crimson colored, and very worthy of questioning. Yumi also looks fatigued. She has done a good job hiding it, yet I am sure she is. The driver takes his place at the wheel and turns the key. Quickly the vista of Yumi's cozy house and quite neighborhood disappears. The silence in the car is comfortable, more importantly though, are my questions.

"So, Why didn't you get enough sleep Yumi?" I say gently but with authority. Knowing better than to lie Yumi slumps her giddy outward appearance.

"I'm sorry Onee-Sama. I just-" Yumi looks down at her stomach. "I- um…" Yumi sputters with a bit of glow on her cheeks.

"What is it Yumi?" I exclaim. Yumi mistakes my caring for irritation.

"My stomach wouldn't let me sleep. It kept grumbling." I reply with a hand over my mouth and a faith laugh. _'Truth be told, I couldn't get much sleep either, but Yumi doesn't need to know that.' _Yumi sinks her head in embarrassment. Quickly on a more serious note a thought crosses my mind. I've come to grasp a lot in just one sleepless night. Right now despite being more tired then I've ever felt, despite being smothered in sun block and beside the fact it's bright outside, even with sunglasses on. I feel a little empowered.

Seeing Yumi like this leads me to believe her condition has something to do with the phenomenon beseeching us. Before I proceed however I wish for privacy. _'Situations like this, being an Ogasawara has it's benefits.' _Yumi looks puzzlingly at me as I reach for the console in the gap between front seats. With the press of a button, an inner window ascends toward the ceiling. _'Luckily the car I've chosen for us, has built in privacy.' _

"Yumi. I'm worried." I start, once the back seat is securely private. "So I need you to answer honestly, even if you don't want to."

"Sachiko..." She answers. A red tint on her cheeks. Her brow is defiant, but her body language tells me she will answer.

"After I took you home, when you tried eating again last night, was it the same as the breakfast you and me shared?" I whisper. Yumi sinks ever so slightly in her seat. A brief moment passes. Yumi remains silent. "Well?" I press.

"I ate. But… like before but- I didn't- Well, it just I felt I wasn't full after… I even had seconds!" Yumi admitted with a blush. My eyes lock with Yumi's, whatever I was going to say next never comes. The car slows to a halt, outside: Lillian's front gates.

"We will figure things out Yumi. But for now lets get going." I say pulling myself away from Yumi's warm and inviting smile.

Maria Sama seems to cut me a break by littering the sky with clouds. The lack of direct sunlight helps to put me at ease. Unfortunately the head of every student turns as Yumi and I pass on our way to the Rose Mansion, my sun glasses and winter coat probably responsible. Yumi hides a creeping blush with a half smile, she holds her school bag with both hands nervously at her front. I can't be sure by the end of the day what bizarre rumors will have abounded.

I pull the front door ajar and hold it open for Yumi to enter ahead of me. She steps inside and turns to wait for me. Yumi stands blatantly nervous. I shut the door behind myself and move to her. I gently reassure Yumi by rubbing the pad of her shoulder with my non bag carrying palm. Her face turns up toward mine with fear in her multi colored eyes. Her heart dances a forced ballet in her chest.

"I'm terrified Sachiko." She whispers.

"Come Yumi, lets talk in the meeting room." I say kindly yet worryingly. To enforce my words, I drop my fingers to Yumi's forearm and offer my hand up the stairs. She releases her book bag and takes my hand in hers. I can sense a bit a comfort restored to her. Slowly and gracefully I lead Yumi up the stairs and into the meeting room. Together we look around, clearly we are the first here this morning. This however will not last, our alone time is bound to be short. Yumi separates from me then turns.

"Would you like some tea?" She asks, she is looking right at me, but at the same time completely through me. Her mind appears to be in a far away place.

"Yumi?" I ask worried. _'Not unless it's tea mixed with blood… Just what is she thinking about?' _I raise an eyebrow questioningly. Yumi takes a moment to realize. Then her eyes widen fretfully.

"Oh my, I'm sorry Sachiko, I just forgot. Old habit I guess…" She reaches an arm behind her head and laughs unconvincingly.

"Yumi speak your mind. You don't have to hide anything from me."

"I…" Yumi gulped. Her head must be spinning. "I'm very confused." She says. Her eyes looking me over. "You… smell… _delicious_." She almost whispers. _'Wait what did she just say?'_

"Pardon Yumi? You'll have to speak up." I say, very intrigued to whatever might be running through her precious little head.

"This isn'- the… bes- place… right now…" She says nervously, while balling her hand into a fist. '_I think I understand…' _I drop my book bag and step over to Yumi. She looks up into my eyes, worry splayed across her face. I reach to her hands, untangling her balled fist and removing her book bag. I pull her a little closer. Her heart is energetic to say the least. I lean my forehead against hers and release her hands only to bring mine around her back into a tight embrace.

I am focusing on her heartbeat and the sweet scent she gives off, If I wasn't, I would have heard the footsteps approaching the meeting room door sooner. The door to the meeting room swings open and Shimako steps in. I gaze from the corner of my eye half shrouded by the edge of my shades. My eyes lock with hers. She freezes in place when she catches sight of the situation. She lifts both her arms up with a frantic glance as she turns away from me; she stops the person following her in their tracks by flailing her arms.

"I-think-I-dropped-something-downstairs-please-help-me-look-right-now-Noriko!" Shimako almost yells while pushing back out the door and away from us. _'I care not if someone sees us. Really, I do.' _I turn back to Yumi who, in a brief time I was focused elsewhere has begun to pant. She isn't looking up at me though, instead her gaze is directed a bit downward where my neck meets the top of my uniform. It's clear what she wants, probably what she needs as well. I know how to give it to her but damned if I'm not still aware of my surrounding. This however. can. not. wait. I pull Yumi to my side and throw and arm around her should. Her head twists to again look onto my neck, which keeps her transfixed. I pull us out the door and into the hallway where I acutely hear Shimako nervously talking to Rei about something. _'Can't go downstairs…' _I turn us away and move further down to another door. A door that holds just what we need. I open if and whisk us into the dark and cluttered mess.

"This will do nicely Yumi. Lets just not make to much noise okay?" I say with a loving smile. Yumi doesn't respond, but I can tell from her rhythmic and slow but strong heartbeat she is utterly dissolved in her thoughts. I reach out and turn the small lock on the door. _'This needs to be planned. And not messy.' _My thoughts are still sharp, even in such a hectic situation. I pull Yumi in front of me, She seems angered by the loss her previous sight and struggles to turn around. I won't have any of that; I hold her firm with one arm across stomach and latched onto her far forearm. I reach into my pocket and produce a white handkerchief with red embossed boarder and a calligraphy style 'S' in the middle.

Then I take calm breath. With it comes the old scent of this room. I listen to Yumi's shallow and ragged attempts for air. The light from the rooms only curtain laced window impacts thousands of specs of dust in the air. The dust and light create an easy to see tunnel of illumination, and for me, pain. I take slow steps backwards taking Yumi with me. My back runs aground against a pile of stacked boxes, the main contents of this storage room, save, extra chairs and tables. _'This is as fine as place as any.' _Yumi pushes back against me, quivering and whimpering. To me, as I see it, she is pleading. Who am I to ever refuse her.

So close to her I can't help but take in a plethora of smells. Some more strong than others. Some tied to vivid memories. Strawberry and peach, the scent Yumi always gives off. Delightful and warming. A hint of rose, perfume maybe, likely dabbed on before I picked her up this morning. And even underneath her skin, this close to her, I can almost taste her blood. She still struggles to break free, I still hold her tight with ease. _'I wonder what she smells from me, I wonder how I taste. Time to find out.'_

I bring my free hand to my lips. I turn my wrist and present it to my now outstretched fangs. My handkerchief hands loosely just inches away. I try and gain the angle needed, but a direct approach doesn't work. In the process I knock off my glasses which tumble to the floor. Instead I have to extend my elbow forward, my palm facing up, parallel with my jaw line. I encase my own veins in a soft bite, not to break the skin, just to test my idea. It seems sound, so I clamp teeth down creating two punctured wounds. The sharp pain is enough for me drop the cloth I needed not to drop. Just as soon as the blood begins to pools. Yumi clenches her own frame and ceases to struggle for a nervous second; she isn't breathing, she probably isn't consciously thinking. I quickly bring my bleeding wrist around and to Yumi's lips. I know her eyes must be bursting wide as scent and traces of taste reach her. I release my hand that holds Yumi stoic. She trembles as her lips rocket as far apart as they are able to. My free hand then snatches the handkerchief lazily tumbling toward the floor. Yumi's arms start a upward climb. I'm rocked backwards when I new pain appears. Yumi has bitten down, hard. Her sharp tooth produces another throbbing puncture wound. Her lips encase the area of effect. As I predicted this could get messy.

As easy as it could have been to not care. I am deathly afraid of our location. Only slightly after Yumi's arms latch on to my forearms do my fingers sporting the cloth reach her chin. The lines of blood accumulating there soak into fabric. Impossible it is to focus when a myriad of sensations are invading my body. The area where Yumi franticly sucks is growing warm, and spreading. The pain I felt before quickly has morphed into a sort of numbness, as if on ice but warm in it's nature. In seconds my resolve and strength is dashed. Yumi the while has been trying her hardest to move my arm, with both her hands latched on below her lips she tugs at me. No longer am I able to simply fight her. Quickly she gains the upper hand as my body starts to turn according to her will. My back pushes against boxes that slide and thump into more boxes. As Yumi slides me against the row of boxes she starts a majestic spin. All in the effort to no longer face away from me. Yumi withdraws her tooth from within me, while twirling underneath my arm, all the while keeping her lips pressed again me.

Yumi forces my arm against my chest; my will is no longer a factor in the decision making process. During the reversal, my blood-soaked handkerchief goes flying to- Maria-Sama knows where. Not that I care anymore. I'm now very comfortable. The warm feeling had flooded my whole body, my cheeks are surly bristling red, a silly grin most certainly plasters my face. The excitement is reciprocated by my heart which beats faster under my blood flow's new needs. Yumi moves me away from the boxes and toward open space. Her arms divide, one holding onto my arm, making sure I don't break free, the other wraps around my back. _'For support maybe? A semblance of control perhaps returning to her, I'm in good hands.' _My eyelids are feeling heavy I've no resistance left in me. My legs give out on me; Yumi holds the bulk of my weight upright. Slowly she lowers us toward the ground. Yumi releases her mouth from my skin while taking a frantic deep breath. She leads me back and in an instant my vision is that of the ceiling, The room is a bit spiny, all I can feel consciously is Yumi's frame against me, and her lips sudden return to my wrist. I watch the ceiling turn, knowing Yumi is getting what she needs by her soft suckling. The only thing left for me, is to pray a knock doesn't come at the door; and to confine my happiness in this very moment, to just a blazing smile.

* * *

Thank you very much for reading! More is to come, as soon as I can get to it that is. Reviews/suggestions/questions are extremely welcome!


	11. Love Revealed

Hello readers. I hope to update much more quickly now.

This chapter goes out to everyone who enjoys this story, and to all my wonderful reviewers. Thank you so much.

_'Inner thoughts.'_

"Speech."

* * *

**Sachiko's P.O.V.**

_**One Thousand Years**_

_**Chapter 11: Love Revealed.**_

My blurry vision begins to crystallize; the spinning in my head starts to slow. I use this chance to try and make sense of things. My head is tormented with vertigo, yet the lightheaded feeling causes me some odd happiness I could simply laugh at. From the view that falls before me, I gather Yumi has pull me up, and off my back.

I see, what I now recognize as the door to this storage room directly ahead of me. With a few fallen boxes to my right. But more importantly is the head of hair belonging to Yumi, buried against my chest; soft muffled sobs sporadically coming from her.

What I feel most in my consciousness, is Yumi's heart thumping in pain and worry.

Yumi's arms are wrapped around me, holding me upright. I ignore the tiredness washing over me; with great stress I will my arms to move and comfort her. My effort is seeming fruitless, the moment I try and move, A dull ache springs back into my left wrist where Yumi had feed. My other hand fares much better, I wrap it lightly around Yumi alerting her to my awareness.

She suddenly glances up, tears in her eyes when she feels my hand on her back. Her mouth is radiant with a smile. The blood in her flushed cheeks capture me, I can smell it, the intense pulsating, and many memories that blend with her flavor.

Countless thoughts race through my mind. _'How long have we been here?' 'Have our friends been looking for us?' 'Did I… satisfy Yumi?' _But they can wait.

"Sachiko… you're alright!" She whispers midst holding back sobs. Very quickly I feel livelihood returning to my body. In the time it takes for me to use my right hand to wipe away Yumi's tears, my other arm recovers. Yumi hugs me with enthusiasm as I try and coordinate my mind's thoughts.

"Yumi… I'm okay now…" I manage shortly thereafter. Yumi pulls back giving me the space needed to attempt and stand. With a brave smile I lift myself up into the air; My head is greeted with a rush of blood that sends me off-kilter. I stumble in my confusing, however Yumi had risen along side me, and grasps my hand thereby stabilizing my stance.

Yumi's bridges the distance between us. She runs her hands against the low of my back, and lays her head gingerly on my collarbone. Her soft cheek on my bare skin is tantalizing.

"I don't know what to say…" She voices quietly.

"You don't have to say anything." I answer. Yumi carefully nuzzles against my chest. Stricken by her affection, my thoughts drift away focusing only on her. She runs her lips up and along the valley where my neck meets shoulder. I involuntarily encourage her with cat like purr.

She peppers the base of my neck with supple kisses. Her tender love and joy races throughout my body like lightning across my nerves. I feel a transfixed state wash over my as I start to fade away into bliss. Yumi's tracing tongue sends shiver the length of my spine. Her teeth graze my skin and it jolts my body with a new found burning lust.

My body starts to heat in reaction, I enjoy the maddening needs consuming my head. With horrible dread, I blink myself back away from such ecstasy. My breathing is heavy now. I lean down and kiss Yumi's forehead be lightly pushing her away.

"We need to go Yumi!" I decide with haste.

"Mmm?" She mumbles behind closed lips. Her eyelids are shut and she appears still in the warmth we shared moments prior.

"We need to get back right away." I plead with her, without fully weighing the consequences of my rashness. I clasp her hand and intertwine our fingers while tugging toward the door. Yumi appears at a loss and follows obediently. I pull open the door and am greeting with a plethora of scents.

"Onee-sama wait…" Yumi begs me, to no response. My heart is racing too fast, I urgently need to get Yumi and I back to the others before they suspect something.

In the air of the hallway flows the smell of our friends, some traces from times past, but more distinctly can I sense those of right now. I close my eyes for a moment and focus best I can. _'Shimako and Noriko… Rei and… yes that's Yoshino with her. Touko is here as well...'_

"Yumi, lets not keep everyone waiting." I exclaim with force.

"But…" She trails off.

Without delay I stride the length of the hallway, with Yumi in tow. I trust the strange sense in the back of my head telling me they are all within the meeting room. I pull open the door and whisk Yumi and I in.

Heads turn together from where everyone is seated around the table. Eyes widen and mouths part as they get a look at us. From the corner of my eye, I see Yumi picking and pulling at her uniform.

A harsh mistake drills into my thinking moments too late as I look down at my own clothes. The heat on my checks grown as I hear a couple sets of laughter coming from the meeting room table. Looking down, I can see during the commotion I've become a bit untidy. As sternly as I can, I adjust the pleats of my skirt.

Looking up, I see Noriko and Yoshino holding back fits of laughter. Touko is stricken with a shocked look on her face. Shimako smiles with a slight blush on her cheeks, and Rei glares at me intensely.

"Sachiko! would you mind explaining?" Rei says with a loud but not angry voice.

The muscles in my body are weak. I can feeling every part of me is suffering, going without, I would rather give in and simply collapse where I stood. Right now, right here, I can't do that. So for Yumi. I answer in return loud and strong.

"Please forgive Yumi and I for or tardiness. I lost track of time, I take full responsibility." I ask then give a bow. Rei presses her palm against her forehead in frustration.

"Sachiko… I'm not upset you're late… I don't think thats important to anyone right now. I'm just asking, on behalf of everyone… For an _explanation_." She glaces at Yumi them back to me. "We're your friends…"

I turn to Yumi. _'What have I overlooked..?' _Yumi stands, looking back to me, while frantically straightening out her uniform. Her hair is in dire need of attention, miraculously one ribbon remains in the tangled mess. I assume my hair is as bad if not worse.

I can see Yumi's eyes are a bit puffy from crying, _'However they are both their normal color, that is reassuring.' _Yumi's uniform is strewn this way and that. Her sailors' scarf is untied and hangs loosely. She is missing one shoe. _'I have failed completely… I have lead us to disaster with my haste. I need to salvage this situation best I can, seeing as it's my fault.' _

"I…" Is all I can muster. Turning back to Rei. I stand wordless. I am at loss as to what to say.

"You two seem to have met with much calamity." Perhaps it would be best to explain later? Asks Shimako. A weak nod is all I can manage.

"Maybe you're right…" Says Rei with a long sigh. Touko bobs her head in agreement.

"Wait…" Says Yumi. Softly she walks forward and turns to face me. Her eyes connect with mine, I see a determined look staring deep into my being. Our friends gaze questionably as I avert my eyes from them.

I focus only on Yumi before me. I again take notice of her scarf. I inch closer and take it in my hand. Yumi gives a tiny gasp in shock.

I slowly and eloquently tie her scarf watching my movements intently. When I'm finished, I gaze back up, and into Yumi's gentle mocha eyes; her eyes that are asking for _permission_. I smile, just enough for Yumi to see; fully aware of what she has in mind. Yumi steps to my side and turn back to our anxious friends.

"Onee-sama and I were busy." She declares.

"With..?" Asks Rei. Yoshino eyes burn with questions. Norkio holds her hands over her mouth.

A grin craws across Yumi face. I wait in anticipation. Instead of replying to them, she does what I hope, expect, and fear she will do.

Rocking up on her toes just slightly, she leans close; her hands find my hips. Her eyelids rest slightly as her lips part and reach mine. I lean into her sweet kiss; I motion my arms around her and cup her back softly. Dreadfully short, but passionate we kiss. Yumi breaks from my lips with a gentle smile.

I pay little attention to the various shocked expressions adorning our friends faces. While the others sit idle and gawk at the two of us, I grab Yumi's hand. Slowly I guide us to the table, with one arm I pull back a chair for Yumi.

I smile and nod to reassure her, then push in her chair as she sits. I let go of Yumi's hand and pull out a chair for myself, taking my seat shortly thereafter. My eyes turn up and I scan the room, waiting for responses.

* * *

Sorry for the long wait ^_^ Let me know if you enjoyed this. Reviews inspire me to write.


	12. Dependence

Readers: I never forgot you, sorry for taking so long

_'Inner thoughts.'_

"Speech."

* * *

**Sachiko's P.O.V.**

_**One Thousand Years**_

_**Chapter 12: Dependence**_

~Later that Week~

A boiling jealously consumes my thoughts. There, in the distance, stands Sei, _pestering_ Yumi, or _worse_! I hasten my steps and glide toward my dearest soeur. As I near, it becomes clear that Sei is teasing her Yumi once again.

The early morning winds chill the places where uncomfortable beams of light break through the trees. Thank goodness Yumi and I have agreed on a strong, and nice smelling sunblock for my daily use.

Even at this distance, I can make out Sei's annoying antis. Her hands touch places they most certainly should not be.

"Girlfriend late to pick you up? I hate when that happens." Teases Sei. Yumi's face pouts as she fidgets with her book bag. A familiar taste wafts about my senses as I draw even closer. Yumi spots my advance and gawks in delight. Her bright eyes watch with glee at each step I take to close our gap.

"Well I'll just be going." Mumbles Sei with the best innocent posture she can present. "Sachiko is scary..."

"She is not!" Replies Yumi only registering Sei's words as they pertain to me. Taking note of their continued words I bare fangs toward Sei informing her kindly; it's time to leave.

"You're girlfriend is mad." Sei says with a horrified look on her face. "Bye Yumi!" She crooks while heading off toward her campus in a fearful fast walk, her figurative tail tucked between her legs.

"Sachiko!" Squeals Yumi while bouncing the tiny distance between us. Her soft and warm hands reach around and tug happily behind my back.

"Good morning Yumi." I greet while bending forward and kissing her forehead. "Ready for class?"

"Aww... do we have to?" She whispers in a soft voice.

"Yes, Yumi we do." I reply cheekishly.

"Fine." She huffs while falling against my side. Our hands meet, her warmth and softness never fail to strike me; smiles on both our face, we start the walk to school.

It was Yumi's brilliant idea in the first place. Meet early before school, around the block from Lillian. Yumi's idea has a few distinct advantages. We could meet in the morning without fear of other early arriving students snooping on our business. Furthermore we have a nice little walk together.

However extremely important was the privacy. Being on the pathway less traveled meant we could carry on a conversation few could hear. A conversation that would allow us to talk of important things; things best left out of the ears of others.

"Is Sei _still _harassing you?" I ask with worry and a hint of envy.

"It's not that bad..." Yumi shrugs. "But she hasn't let up since Rei told her about us." Yumi's steady heartbeat, melodious voice, and inciting smell serve to distract me greatly.

"Would you like me to stop her." I mumble absentmindedly, my thoughts more occupied with Yumi's soft silky hair shimmering in the breeze.

"No... I can handle it." She sighs.

"Yumi..." A burning thought enters my mind. I stop us in our tracks.

"Sachiko..?" She asks confused.

"Yumi... I" My chest pounds with thrill as growing urges toy with my sanity. _"I can't believe I feel this way so strongly, it's actuality very exciting."_

"What is it?" Asks Yumi, now starting to worry.

"… I think I want to bite you today." I giggle with wonderful thoughts swirling about. Before she can respond I continue on walking, taking her with me.

"Ehh?" Yumi gasps eventually. "Bite me.." She trails off. "When..?" She asks quietly, more to herself than me.

"When I want to." I declare laughing.

"That's not far Sachiko... Do I get any say in this?" Yumi whispers.

"No, not really."

"Fine then, but we're also going back to _her_ shop today, I want to ask a few questions." Yumi holds her head low as we approach the last corner on our path to Lillian.

_"Why does she want to go back? We've figured everything out... Sure it took a few days of going hungry. What does Yumi want to know?"_

"Very well Yumi, and what will we be talking to_ her_ about?"

"Last night, I was feeling restless, so I went outside. And um..." Yumi face blushes crimson as she trails off.

"And what Yumi?"

"I.. couldn't move... I started feeling like, -like I do when we're together. Not like right now... but when we're alone."

"...and you think that crazy old lady will know why?" An awful heat pesters the side of my body as the sun pokes out from behind it's cloudscape.

"I already know why. I just want to know what will happen next time."

"You already know why? well please, enlighten me Yumi."

"The moment I went outside, I could feel it. It was soft, and consuming-"

"Hold that thought Yumi." I start to guide us across the street away from the entrance to Lillian.

"Whe- where are we going?" Yumi pleads while looking over her shoulder in confusion.

"I want to hear your story, and we were almost to the front gate. Keep talking, you can trust me to guide you safely"

"Well of course I trust you, but... fine, never mind. Where was I?"

"You had just walked outside, and you're body had begun to tingle like it does when we're together, _alone_." I recall with extreme sedulously. Red grows again across Yumi's face before she starts back up.

"Then... the feeling got stronger. So strong it was overwhelming. I was drawn to look up. When I did, It was the Moon, unrestrained be any clouds, almost full, bearing down on me." Yumi's gaze hardens with sadness.

"What's wrong..?"

"Sachiko, I couldn't control myself, I wanted you, badly." Yumi uses her free arm to pull her sleeve up her arm reveling a small bite mark. "... I _had_ to bite something..."

"Yumi, don't you worry." I tug on her waistline reassuringly.. "We'll go to that shop right now, hopefully for the last time. Let's ask all the questions we can, we wouldn't want any surprised before graduation. "

"Thank you Sachiko, it means a lot you would do this for me..."

"Yumi, I will do _anything_ for you."

We walk in loving silence. Before we know it, we're walking down the sidewalk that will lead us to the storefront. The streets are near empty at this hour.

"Sachiko?" Yumi asks. "Are we going to tell our friends?"

"Yumi, we pretty much gave it away, I'm sure our friends know about us." The store winks into view as we cross the street approaching it. Standing before the doorway Yumi stops us to say one more thing.

"Not that, tell them about us..." She frowns.

"About what we _are_?" I ask with a hint of sadness. Standing before this place brings chills upon me, holding Yumi is the only thing keeping me from fear.

"...What are we Sachiko?"

* * *

This story will continue ^_^


	13. Give and Take

Thank you all so much for your reviews! Really they are so paramount to my inspiration for the story.

Again, sorry these updates are far apart, I'm going to try and make the next one sooner.

_'Inner thoughts.'_

"Speech."

* * *

**Sachiko's P.O.V.**

_**One Thousand Years**_

_**Chapter 13: Give and Take  
**_

Standing before this rustic looking storefront I'm curious to why I've _really_ decided to come here this morning. Without much debate surely it was Yumi. She asked me to, and without hesitation I took her here. Now, with her pressed softly into my arms we've reached the point where we can idle no longer.

I reach out and grip the doorknob, but I'm reluctant to turn it. Yumi, somehow sensing this in me, nestles her head against my side filling me with courage. An oddly familiar haze encompasses us as we're drawn inside. The dimly lit room again places a block on all my decision making abilities. Our legs walk forward without much thought, the door creaks shut behind us with no assistance.

"I can't focus in here Sachiko..." Yumi whispers nervously.

"I know the feeling Yumi." I respond while looking around at the curious display items around the room.

Without so much as a thought into it, we've traveled to the counter and placed our hands upon it without realizing. A red candle burns before us, it's flame dances in the non-exist breeze.

Yumi squirms free from the calmness griping us, she turns to me and tugs at my side until I to snap out of it as well. I let go of the breath I didn't know I was holding, then take in the scent of this place. It's a odd mixture of pleasant and not so pleasant smells. Above all else, this place carries an almost palpable age to it.

"You're late." Booms a voice from behind us, among a row of bookshelves and chairs. Our heads turn together, before us sits the old lady draped in her dark cloak. '_She is the one responsible for everything that is happening.' _

"You..." I mumble.

"I'm not responsible for what happen to you two, it was your choice to make, I simply added this as an option." I glare puzzling at her.

_'Reading my thoughts again?' _I wonder in silence. Brow ruffled.

"I can understand what you must be feeling, and there for thinking right now..."

"So... you know why we came this time?" Asks Yumi with the utmost bravery.

"I have an idea, but as I said, you're late. You both ought to be _starving_ by now... but that doesn't appear the case." The crone replies.

"We figured that out, together." I respond for the both of us.

"Right, I see. However whatever you two may think you know, won't help much without an explanation."

"Then you're going to help us?" asks Yumi.

"Well of course I will." She laughs. Then her hands move from her side and to the hood covering her face. She lowers the cloth reveling a surprise that leaves Yumi and I gasping.

Behind her hood lays a flawless pale skin and ruby red lips. The tone of her skins belies the age evident in her speech. Her profile is striking to the eye and very beautiful, her silk like white hair drapes from her head flanking her perfectly gentle face.

"I made not look it." She says with a chuckle "But I'm really quite old."

Yumi and I gravitate toward each other, she takes my hand in hers.

"There is a lot we don't understand, thank you for your kindness." I say kindly.

"You're most welcome, but this kindness isn't from me, but rather someone long past you will never meet." Her eyes gleam with an untold sadness.

"I'll invite you to sit with me while discuses things, but first. Yumi...?" She directs a question. " Would you be so kind as to put out the flame behind you?" She places her index finger and thumb between her lips and removes them to demonstrate a pinching motion.

Yumi nods softly before turning toward the candle. She reaches slowly out after licking her own two finger in preparation to squelch the fire. However as her fingers near the flame, it burns away from her in fear. Then as she reaches out it leaps from it's source and fades into the air.

"Outstanding Yumi." The lady announces. Yumi turns back with surprise written across her face, I too look onto her with confusion.

"Come, sit down, this may take some time to cover." Says the lady with a smile and kind hand gesture.

"Very well." I respond, Yumi's hand guides us to the neighboring chairs and we take our seats. '_Why is it I don't feel threatened in here, shouldn't I?'_

"Tell me then, this will be your first lesson." She says more so to Yumi than me. "What would be the most simple defense for someone such as Sachiko, possessing skin now vulnerable to the sunlight?"

After a moment of contemplating if the lady meant for her to respond, Yumi lets out an unknowing whisper.

"Um..."

"It would be for their partner to repel flames by their nature." The Lady explains._ 'Did she call Yumi my partner?' _I can't help but wonder. My face must be telling because the lady lets a small giggle escape her lips.

"What better way to protect the one you love, than by nullifying their greatest weakness? Should you even find her engulfed in flame, use yourself to protect her." Her statement reaches Yumi with perfect understanding, as strange as it may seem.

"Engulfed in flames!" Yumi gives a tentative nod and the conversation continues.

"Right then, lets cover the basics shall we?"

Yumi and I bob our heads up and down like young school children eager to learn.

"There are two kinds of children of the night. A vampire, in the sense you know them, that's you Sachiko" She emphasis the _point_ by pointing to me.

"_And there is the... less_ common type of vampire." That's you Yumi.

"The relationship between the two have been described by many different names: Master and servant, Lord and Sire, a Vampire and it's mate, Dracula and his bride. Just to name a few, all of them are accurate in most ways."

Yumi and I glace back between ourselves, our faces blush crimson with embarrassment due to the implications.

"For one to become a vampire, one must do one of two things. Firstly, one must drink the blood of a vampire, a full vampire, and not a vampire's mate; that will turn the one who drank the blood into a full vampire." She gives her words a few seconds to sink in for me.

"Then that means, I drank the blood of a vampire?" I ask, however I already know the answer. It comes to me in a flash. That night, the bottle, then waking up... very much changed.

"I did..."

"Yes, you did. And because of that, Yumi became a vampire's mate, which is very rare indeed. For something like that to happen, the moment you _fed_ from her, the two of you must have shared the same true feeling of love. That is the only way."

We wait expectantly for future words to come but they don't. What she said escapes me, and from what I feel next me, Yumi as well.

"I don't understand it that well myself." She says eventually. "Biologically it's probably something to do with the exchanging of blood and the release of hormones."

Yumi's face burns red with embarrassment. I'm more agitated with what she is implying by those particular words.

"So whatever the two of you were doing must have been quite scandalous..."_ 'How dare she!'_

Yumi surely knows of my inner rage at this moment. Her hand finds mine from the chair she sits upon. Her touch only slightly diminishes the anger I feel toward the rude crone laughing before us.

"I meant nothing of it, honest." She words past fits of laughter. This is not the time nor the place. I steady myself and regain composer.

"C-can you tell us about- moonlight? The moonlight, does it- why... when I saw it..." Yumi struggles to ask. The lady lets out a cheery laugh in response.

"So you have spent time in the moonlight together? That explains why you two are so close already. It's even more powerful on the full moon."

"Well... I- the other night and..." Yumi says but starts to trail off.

"You were alone in the moonlight? How unfortunate! You will learn to let it effect you only when you wish it to." Yumi sighs in what I assume is relief. _'Were her feelings in the moonlight so strong as to cause her worry?'_ "Don't be concerned, the light of the night is a wonderful thing you'll grow to love and enjoy." After a brief pause a thought jumps to the forefront of my mind.

"I have a question as well." I mumble faintly.

"Go ahead, I encourage you two to ask everything you can think of, this is supposed to be a great and enjoyable time of change for you both, I will do what I can to answer."

"Okay then, If it's fair to ask, whose blood was in the bottle? Was... it yours?" Is my question. Yumi's back straights, presumably at the thought of me drinking someone else blood. I feel the urge to beg her forgiveness, as it feels at though I've betrayed her. My heart lays heavy with sorrow if that's the case.

"No, it's not my blood. Drinking my blood would not turn you into a vampire. But that is a question, best answered later..." The crone's face grows sadness upon it.

"There are many differences between the two kinds of vampires, as I'm sure you noticed. However I'll cover the important things, just in case you've been lost in your romance and ignoring everything else" She gawks.

_'Romance!'_ Again she insinuates... the truth between us. Regardless if it's.. _'True, true... it is true isn't it? It must be if our vast time kissing is any indication of it. Yumi...'_ Still, it's rude of her to says such things.

"Wipe that look of disdain from your face, I'm only speaking the truth." She replies. I can't help but feel intimidated. "As I was saying..."

"One key difference will be your feeding habits. You both will need blood. Sachiko you may get all the energy and nutrients you need from anyone's blood.

"However, Yumi's survival depends on your blood. Feeding on blood other than Sachiko's will only temporally sate your needs. In addition Yumi, you will need to supplement your diet by eating human food as well. Take note, human food will only satisfy your taste buds after you've fed from Sachiko.

"That explains it..." Yumi mouths in deep thought after taking a moment to digest all that was said. _'Surely she is remembering the times of trail and error spent in the greenhouse or the rose mansion licking droplets of blood from each other wrists.' _After a brief pause I work up the courage to ask a question that has been at the back of my mind for days now.

"Is it possible to take too much?" I voice with fear. "What if... I can't stop." I whisper.

"I have known another with the same fear. I do not have an answer for you, but I can say... she went a lifetime without ever taking too much. And it's normal to feel drained afterward, don't be alarmed or deceived by ones appearance. Yumi? Will you let Sachiko know when to stop?"

"A lifetime?" Yumi asks ignoring the question. "Then that means vampires aren't immortal?"

The shop owners expression fades to a vast solemnness. A moment passes and she says nothing. Yumi's heartbeat rings clear to me. I pass the tension in the air by focusing on the scent that _is_ Yumi.

"If _only_ that were true." Her words cut deep as if just saying them pains her greatly. "To the eyes of a human maybe..." Twin tear drops descend the length of her cheeks. She reels with fright and pulls her hood back over her head, again shrouding her features in darkness. "But in reality the longevity of a vampire is merely ten fold that of a human, and... _slightly_ more for a vampire's mate." She speaks the last bit with sorrow and then stands from her chair.

"A lifetime for you." She says. "Is one thousand years."

Yumi and I dare not move. The one before us turns and begins to search a nearby shelf. For what, that is, I can only guess. While she rummages about, I muddle over the countless new thoughts racing around in my head. _'If what she says is true... life as Yumi and I have know it is truly over... we can't go back to it. How will-... how can we handle everything that this women implies!' _

The women returns, and hands a small box toward Yumi. Yumi reluctantly accepts it. Just as soon the hooded shop owner turns away and beings searching again, this time in a desk draw.

Not much later she presents a small item shielded by cloth to me. Not wanting to be rude, but still wary I take the cloth to find it's heaver than one would expect. _'And what could this be?'_

"Those are gifts, free of charge." She says returning to her seat, however this time keeping her hood on.

"Um... thank you very much." Yumi replies absent mindlessly.

"You two can thank me after you've opened them."

With that Yumi pops up the lid to the small box and I unwrap the white cloth from the object in my hand.

Now in my fingers is a small silver edged hand mirror. The shine is less that brilliant and the mirror's surface is a comparatively dull to the more experience ones back home.

I turn the circle of reflection back at myself and look upon my own face, nothing different or out of the ordinary. An interestingly normal gift for a place filled with so many odd things. I glace to Yumi whom has a soft smile on her face. She seems pleased by the contents of her gift.

"What did you get _Onee-sama_?" Asks Yumi with perk. I answer before having the time to contemplate the change to her more formal way addressing me.

"I received a hand mirr- … a mirror!" _'I could see my reflection in it! But I haven't seen my reflection since before the change.' _My surprise shows outwardly, so I quickly attempt to regain my composure.

"Where other mirrors fail, that one serves it's purpose." States the ever mysterious women.

"Yes, I see. And what have you received Yumi?" Yumi smiles again while dipping her hand into the box. She removes a small red colored sphere in a clear but decorated wrapper.

"They look like candies."

"Correct. Very special Candies." States the women.

Yumi pulls wrapper from the orb in her hand brings it to her tongue.

"Wait! don't eat that..." Interjects the lady. But is to late, Yumi closes her soft and beautiful lips "... here..."

Yumi's eyes snap open wide. Her free hand grips the side of the chair away from me, and the hand she has entwined with mine tightens.

The shop owner give a long drawn out sigh.

"Yumi?" I ask to no response. Yumi's mouth moves of it's own accord while her eyes change before my very sight. A layer of gleam shines on both of them and a hue change occurs turn one from mocha to purple.

"Well..." The shop owner says getting to her feet. "I will leave you two alone, please see yourselves out and-"

She stops mid sentience as a quick pain comes upon my hand. Simultaneously a loud crunch accompanies Yumi's jaw as she bites down _hard_ on the candy treat she has been enchanted by. Looking down I can see pinpricks of blood where Yumi's nails dig into my knuckles.

The hooded women's fists clench and she reels backwards.

"_You_ must _never_ bleed in my shop Sachiko Ogasawara!" In the dim light of the store I can barely make out teeth shown below the woman's hooded cloak, but the reflection of a single pearl like fang jutting from her mouth in unmistakable. The women turns and flees through a doorway of hanging beads.

My head snaps back to Yumi whom by the feel of it, is building with... _'Rage? Hunger? …Lust?'_

"Yumi wha-" Before I'm sure what is happening, a find myself being shoved from my chair. Caught by surprise and disorientated by the columns of shelves and the view of the ceiling, I fall ungracefully landing on the ground with a thud.

"Yu-" I again try only to be cut off. My soeur's movements are as quick as they are efficient. I find myself being forced to the ground . Yumi's hands grasp my wrists pinning my elbows down. Her knees lay snug to each side of my waist keeping me motionless.

Confused and startled, I push back tying to raise my hands forward and between myself and Yumi.

Yumi's strength is beyond mine as my arms are pushed down slowly and to my sides. After a fruitless moment of resistance I surrender the fight and allow Yumi to press firm my arms against the floor. A wide grins plasters her face as I resort to an attempt of wiggling my from underneath her.

Her wild grin allows a scent of blood to pervade her breath._ 'Blood in the candy?'_

She keeps her hands locked around my forearms preventing me even the slightest freedom to move. Then, slowly and deliberately she lowers herself down, pressing against me. I feel her swift heartbeat dance to the equally fast tune of mine. Sliding gently against my chest with her own, she crawls up until her cheek grazes my cheek, and her warm breath tickles my ear.

"Keep struggling Sachiko, I _liked_ that." She whispers into my ear. Her voice is gentle and calming, and _mind numbing_. The weight of her atop me is as intoxicating as it is tantalizing.

My thoughts melt away when I feel a wet lick against my ear. I stare at the ceiling unmoving and unable to speak. An unfamiliar buzz blasts through my mind when again I feel the slow moist lapping of Yumi's tongue. My lips part noiseless as I try to gasp.

Without warning Yumi bites down softly, just barely, on the tip of my earlobe. My whole body flinches, and a quick yelp escapes my mouth. Yumi presses down hard against me to keep me from moving as I tremble beneath her. She grinds her teeth gently, eliciting my pitched whimpers and struggles. She giggles between bites. A torturing warmth blazes across my body as I squirm.

My thoughts struggle to focus, my head is awash in confusion and unknowing bliss. Yumi kisses down along my neck until her lips rest on my collarbone. I close my eyes and give in completely to whatever I was resisting. Still my body moves of it's own accord no longer to escape by to try, were it possible, to be closer to Yumi.

I feel Yumi's teeth against my neck. And then in a quick instant a fang breaks the skin. My body tenses with the new sharp pain. For a breathless moment I'm lost in it. But just as quick as the pain appeared, it starts to fade. Replacing the pain is an amazing numbness, much like I've felt before. However stronger than even before. _'This is the first time... Yumi has bit my neck.' _

So clearly and so precisely I can hear and feel Yumi's drinking. With each gulp I feel a wave of electricity run over every nerve of my body. And with each gulp I feel a tiredness begin to engulf me. My consciousness fades into a haze, then to a pinprick of awareness. Surrounded by the wonderful feelings, and the joy that accompanies them; I blissfully fall into a deep sleep.

* * *

Thank you so much for reading! I read all reviews, please leave me your thoughts.


End file.
